Blitz's Untold Story
by ROVERGIRL05312014
Summary: Is it possible to hide from the pain of the past forever or will one Rover finally break down? *credit for ideas and sequencing in the story goes to Silver Sentinel*
1. Broken Spirit

As the rays of golden sunshine dazzled through their curtains, Hunter stretched out as he began the process of waking up. He turned over to see Colleen still half-way sleeping. Hunter smiled as he beheld the sight of his beautiful bride of only two months. He still remembered the day they both revealed their love for one another…

**(Seven months earlier…)**

"_Well done, Rovers. Parvo's plans for world domination are finally at an end. You're good, good dogs," Master said as he praised his pets. _

_The Rovers responded with their traditional, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!" _

_As the rest of the team went their separate ways to relax, Hunter hunched over in his chair cradling his head in his paws._

_"What's troubling you, Hunter?" Master asked. _

_"Well, Master, it's kinda hard to explain. I've been having… feelings…" Hunter revealed with a deep red blush._

_"What kind of feelings…? Are you alright?" Master asked._

"_Yes… no… I don't know…Master; I've been realizing my feelings about… 'someone'… stronger than just a friend… I…I'm afraid to tell this 'person' about how I feel because I don't know how they'll take it," Hunter explained as he rubbed his temples._

"_I see… well, Hunter, there comes a time when the truth has to come out no matter what happens. Colleen should understand," Master advised with a smile._

_"How… how did you…?" Hunter inquired with a look of relief and shock._

_Master chuckled and said, "Hunter, I've watched both of you ever since the team's first mission and have seen the bond between you two grow. I believe you will be surprised."_

_"Thanks Master…!" Hunter said as he sped off to find Colleen. _

"_Ha-ha… I was beginning to wonder how long he'd take…" Master smiled and returned to his work for the day. _

_As Hunter ran down the halls and corridors of Headquarters, he found Colleen practicing her martial arts on the beach… alone. A knot swelled up in Hunter's throat as he thought of how graceful and beautiful Colleen was and of how foolish it was to keep his feelings for her a secret for so long. He began his journey outside as his mind was bombarded by doubts and questions._

_"What am I gonna say? I should've done this sooner. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What am I going to do?" Hunter thought, his mind reeling._

_He was about two feet from her when Colleen let out a shrill, "HIYA!" _

_Hunter found himself on the receiving end of one of Colleen's powerful Kung-Fu kicks. Hunter was sent sailing and landed almost 50 feet away from where he originally was standing._

_When Colleen turned around to see where her target had landed, her blood ran cold when she saw that Hunter lay on the ground out cold. _

_"Blimey!" She yelled as she sprinted to his side. _

_Colleen pulled some smelling salts out of the first aid kit she carried in her mission pack and held it under Hunter's nose. She cradled his head as the wakening agent did its job, hoping she had done no severe damage._

_As Hunter came around, all he could see was double and triple projections of Colleen beside him. Even through the blurs, he could see the care in her face._

_"Whoa… now I know how the bad guys feel…," Hunter said, wobbling in his speech._

_"Oh, 'untie, I'm so sorry. I was sure you were tha' dreadful Blister. After this last mission, I'm ready to kick 'im to bloody Jupi'ah," Colleen replied._

_Blitz was more insufferable in his attempts to win Colleen over than ever during their last mission. He even went as far as trying to kiss her when they were captured by Parvo's Cano-Mutants._

_"I know, Colleen, and I'm okay. I actually was looking for you," Hunter said shaking his vision back into focus._

_Colleen smiled as she felt butterflies in her stomach. _

_She said, "Really… did you need me for somethin'?"_

_Hunter felt the knot in his throat now more than ever. He felt sweat running down his face and down the back of his neck. He cleared his throat of the building tension as he stood up._

_"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you… alone…" Hunter said, squeaking on the last word._

_"Sure, 'untie, wha' did you want to talk to me abou'?" Colleen said, trying to relax herself. _

_Hunter held out his hand and asked, "Will you walk with me… not on a leash I promise?" _

_Colleen laughed as she remembered the last time she and Hunter walked on the beach it was her walking him. Colleen took his hand and began to walk beside him. She clenched her muscles as much as she could to keep from trembling._

_As they made their way down the beach, Hunter's hands began to sweat, searching for the words to say… searching for how to tell Colleen how he felt about her. For once, he was thankful still had his leather gloves on. _

_Once they reached the edge of the coastline, the sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon._

_"Colleen," Hunter gently said as they basked in the evening sunshine._

_"Yes, 'untie…?" Colleen replied turning towards him._

_Hunter's breath caught in his throat. The amber rays of the setting sun made Colleen's reddish-brown fur shine against her snow white markings. She looked divine._

"_She's so beautiful… the sun makes her glow…" Hunter thought dreamily._

_"I've got something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I just didn't know how to say it and was afraid of what you might say…" Hunter began._

_"Wha' is it, 'untie?" Colleen inquired._

_Hunter took her paws in his and drew her closer to him. Colleen felt her heart beat faster as she felt her cheeks blushing._

_"Colleen, ever since our first mission, I felt something special about you. I didn't know what those feelings were then, but I do now…I love you, Colleen," Hunter revealed._

_Colleen could not believe her ears. The one that she secretly loved with all her heart felt the same way. Tears began to well up in Colleen's eyes. _

_"Oh, 'untie, I've felt the same way abou' you evah since then too. I tried at times to say somethin', but stopped meself because I didn't know wha' you would say," Colleen burst out._

"_Oh Colleen…" Hunter said as he embraced her close._

"'_untie…" Colleen whispered as she nuzzled his chest._

_Hunter lifted her muzzle up to his and touched his lips to hers._

"_Oh I never want this to end…" Hunter thought._

As he came back to reality, he wrapped one arm around Colleen's torso and pulled her close. He nuzzled her head fur inhaling the scent of her perfume that had collected from the previous night.

"And it never has to end…" Hunter thought as continued in his memory.

Colleen began to open her eyes and take in the sight of her husband surrounded by the sunlight beaming through the window. His golden fur shone as the light intensified. She snuggled closer where she could rest her head against his chest.

"Good morning, 'untie, "Colleen whispered sweetly.

Hunter nudged her face up and tenderly kissed her lips as he said, "Good morning, my precious jewel."

Colleen smiled as she loved the name her husband endeared her with. Normally, she hated being referred under such a girlish title, but with Hunter, it was a different situation entirely.

"I' looks like anothah beautiful day today," Colleen said admiring the warmth of color the sun in their room.

Hunter smiled and said, "Yeah, another great day with you, Sweetheart."

"I'll race ya to breakfast!" Colleen said playfully.

"You're on!" Hunter replied with a laugh.

Colleen dashed to their closet and grabbed her change of clothes as Hunter beat her into the private bathroom Master put in for them. As he lathered his Old Spice shampoo all over his body, Colleen snuck behind him and started scratching and scrubbing his back.

"Hey… no fair… interference…" Hunter said as he succumbed to her ministrations.

"Do you wanna call a foul?" Colleen giggled.

"No…" Hunter groaned as she scratched the back of his neck causing his leg to twitch.

"I didn't think so…" Colleen whispered in his ear as she continued.

Hunter smiled as he forgot all about their little race, just enjoying the closeness he could now share with the love of his life.

Meanwhile, Exile was still fast asleep, unaware of the beautiful day already in motion. A ray of sunlight peered through his window and projected itself right into his eyes. Exile, not exactly the definition of an 'early riser', growled at the sudden change.

"Bolshoi!" he said as he curled back up in his blankets.

Before he had a chance to settle back in, his alarm clock began its call for his resurrection from sleep. Exile growled under his breath as he shut the alarm sounding Russia's National Anthem at full volume and sat up on the edge of the bed.

As he stretched and accustomed his eyes to the now brightly lit room, he approached his window and began to take in the gorgeous view he had of the tropical valley.

"Mother Russia! Today is going to be being great if it be starting as pretty as thiski!" Exile said with a joyful smile.

He went inside his closet and gathered a change of clothes and a towel. Before leaving, he grabbed his book off his nightstand, knowing he would be waiting outside the hall bathroom for a while waiting on Blitz to finish primping himself.

Although Exile thought it really unnecessary how long Blitz took to just get clean, he didn't mind the extra time to read. Ever since they first came to Headquarters, Exile had developed a love for reading. It started out with children's books, but gradually he had worked up to classic novels and biographies. He was currently re-reading the classic novel, "White Fang", a gift that Master Shepherd had given him for Christmas.

As he walked down the hall, he heard something strange or rather a lack of noise. There was no water running, blow dryers humming, or a certain Doberman cooing to his reflection in the mirror. Exile couldn't believe his eyes or ears. The hall bathroom he, Blitz, and Shag shared was empty. Exile wasn't early getting up, so… where was Blitz?

"This is being weirdski…" Exile thought as he entered the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Shag and Muzzle had been awake before dawn preparing breakfast for their pack mates. Shag was busy whisking a bowl of eggs to scramble as Muzzle watched the sunrise out the window. Shag was singing a song of his own creation that Muzzle grunted along with as he waited for his food bowl to be filled. The bacon sizzled away on the griddle as the smell of fresh biscuits came from the oven.

Ever since Hunter and Colleen were married, Shag and Muzzle began spending more time together and became practically inseparable.

Shag filled Muzzle's bowl with a mixture of bacon and eggs he had prepared for him. Muzzle bounced up and down happily at the prospect of food. He took one bite and barked happily to the Sheepdog his approval. Shag smiled and continued cooking.

Thankfully, Muzzle no longer had to be restrained to his cart or wear a steel muzzle. Master Shepherd had been training Muzzle over the past few months to only destroy everything in sight when commanded. This made life much less hectic for the Rovers, especially at bath and meal times.

As Muzzle devoured his breakfast, Hunter, Colleen, and Exile found their way into the kitchen and dining room. Hunter sniffed the air as he took his place at the head of the table.

"Wow, Shag! Everything smells great! Hey, Muzzle, how ya doing, buddy?" Hunter said as he greeted his friends.

"Awww, Rararara Rara…" Shag mumbled in his own language.

"Da, all looks positively delicious, Comrade," Exile commented.

Muzzle was chasing his bowl all around the floor, licking up every morsel he could before calling it quits.

"With tha' kind of reaction, breakfast must be fantastic." Colleen said with a smile.

"I agree completely!" Hunter laughed.

As they all took their seats, Hunter looked around and noticed that one member of the team was missing.

"Hey… anybody know where Blitz is? He's never late for breakfast," Hunter asked the group.

"Quite odd for 'im to miss a meal…" Colleen stated, not really caring why Blitz was absent.

"To my knowing, he is still being in his roomski. I am knowing nothing about him going to someplace…I was being shocked to be finding bathroom open for meski this morning. Usually I am having to be pounding doorski down to get Blitz out," Exile commented.

"I'm sure 'e just slept in… simple as tha'," Colleen stated as she swallowed some of her eggs.

**(Upstairs...)**

Blitz was still in his room, but he wasn't late because he slept in. He was lying on top of his covers still in his sleeping sweats staring at the ceiling. The room was dark as ink, void of any of the glorious sunlight that lay outside. The very sight of anything that could bring joy just made his heart bleed.

_Soon after Hunter and Colleen became an official couple, __Blitz began trying harder than ever to make her change her mind. He tried all the usual expressions: flowers, candy, love notes, jewelry, etc. While his motivations seemed annoying to his teammates; there was a different motivation behind his pursuit of the Collie… almost like he was searching for salvation from the darkening madness he carried with him from so many years ago…_

_When Colleen snubbed these efforts, he went further by doing all of her chores around Headquarters, keeping her martial arts equipment up, and a myriad of different things. Even with all this, Colleen still clung to Hunter's side. Disappointment… heartache… sadness… it seemed these dismal themes permeated his entire existence._

Blitz turned over to lie on his stomach as he buried his face into his pillow as tears welled up in his eyes. The day he knew he had lost Colleen forever began to replay… almost wanting to torture him…

_One morning, Blitz staggered into the dining room and noticed everyone else discussing something around Hunter and Colleen. Excitement filled the air thickly. Blitz swore he could almost reach out and grab it._

_"Vhat's everyvun fussing about dhis early…?" Blitz asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes._

_As Blitz made his way to the others to see what the commotion was, he saw something that left him utterly speechless._

_"Vh-vh- vhat's dhat…?" Blitz asked pointing to Colleen's collar._

_"It's the engagement ring 'untie gave me. We're gettin' married!" Colleen exclaimed with a broad smile._

_Blitz could not believe his eyes and ears. Colleen and Hunter… engaged! No…! This couldn't be!_

_"After all I've done for you… you choose our mangy mutt leadah dhat couldn't even tell you his feelings until a few veeks ago!" Blitz yelled out. _

"_Comrade Blitz…! There is being no need for thatski!" Exile reprimanded, narrowing his eyes is disapproval._

"_Do you just like putting somevun down all dhe time? You can't see vhat's been right in front of you!" Blitz growled. _

"_Back off, Blitz…! I love Colleen and have since the first day we met. No one is trying to cut anyone down!" Hunter said getting between the Doberman and Colleen._

_Colleen calmly marched out from behind Hunter and looked at Blitz right in the face. Blitz stiffened as he waited for her to say what her eyes were clearly communicating._

_"Blitz, I don't love you. I love 'unter because 'e saw me for 'ho I am, not just for me looks. If you do care anythin' for me, then you can be 'appy for me and 'unter. We are getting' married and tha' is final!" Colleen said giving a vicious growl accenting her point._

_Blitz stifled his immediate reaction to snarl as he rushed out of the room down the hall. He made his way to the Transdogmafacation chambers to retreat to his home in Germany. At least he had somewhere he could go where he didn't have to be bothered for a while._

_"Pay him no mind, Comrades. This is being very happy news. He will get over it," Exile said, breaking the tension that had been created. _

_What the others didn't see were the streams of tears that poured from his very soul as the wind whipped his face raw along the transport tubes back to Berlin. Upon arriving back, grateful no one was around to see him, he ran to his ornate doghouse and huddled as close to the back as he could_

"_Vhy must my heart always be broken…?" Blitz thought as he buried his tear-stained face in his paws._

Blitz gripped the edge of his bedclothes with his claws as the pangs of rejection after rejection coursed through his body. He turned over onto his side, hoping he could just not think for at least a moment. Sadly, more memories kept flooding his mind pressing for another chance to be replayed.

_For the next several weeks, Blitz only hung around Headquarters when it was absolutely necessary. He would barely speak to anyone, obey begrudgingly during missions and run straight back to Germany once it was done._

_One day, Blitz had been lazily lounging on his pillow in front of the fireplace of the Chancellor's mansion. It seemed like any other day until a familiar, but now painfully annoying, voice echoed in his ears causing him to jump slightly from his position._

"_Blitz… you're needed… come now…" Master's voice commanded._

_Blitz growled as he slowly got up from his pillow._

"_Not again…" Blitz groaned._

"_NOW BLITZ…!" Master bellowed._

_Blitz jumped as he rushed through the custom ornate door the Chancellor had made for him to come and go as he pleased from outdoors to inside the mansion._

"_Vhat could be so urgent I have to even be dhere…?" Blitz griped as his transport tube rushed along the clear pathways._

_Upon arrival, Blitz jumped into his transformation chamber and headed for the conference room._

"_I wonder what's up… Master sounded more upset than usual…" Hunter pondered aloud._

"_Indeed… definitely must be rathah impor'ant…" Colleen added._

_Blitz sulked in as he took his seat beside Exile waiting for the report of their apparently urgent mission. Exile noticed the Doberman's presence and gave a friendly smile. Blitz just nodded in acknowledgement as Master Shepherd came into view._

"_Rovers... an old enemy has resurfaced…" Master began._

"_Who is it, Master?" Hunter asked._

"_Colonel Gustav Havoc…"Master revealed._

_A stunned gasp echoed through the room. Havoc was supposed to have died several years before by way of suicide in the mental institution he had been incarcerated in. Blitz shuddered slightly… it was like another horrible nightmare…_

"_Master, how did crazy man come back to be living…?" Exile asked._

"_From what I can gather, when he allegedly committed suicide, his body was taken to the morgue for holding, he escaped. I am unsure how, but the facts still remain…" Master said._

"_Wha' is the nut-job tryin' now, Master?" Colleen asked._

"_This is very difficult to say, Rovers, Havoc has the Chancellor of Germany and his family held hostage …" Master said._

"_Nein… Master…!" Blitz burst._

_Without wanting any further details, Blitz dashed back down the hall. His family needed him and he was here listening to what was happening to them. _

"_Blitz, wait…!" Master called out._

_Blitz blocked out everything… all he cared about was protecting the only family he had. He didn't even bother to transform back to his canine form as he leapt into his transport tube and rocketed back to Germany._

"_Blitz…!" Master called out as he reached the door._

_It was too late._

"_Get going, Rovers. Get there before Blitz does," Master commanded._

_Immediately, the Rovers bolted to the vehicle hangar to follow after their Doberman teammate. In all the rush, Hunter didn't even bother calling his usual rally cry. As unpredictable as Blitz had been lately, there was no telling what he was really capable of._

_After resurfacing at the Chancellor's mansion, Blitz began sprinting towards downtown Berlin. The Chancellor and his family had gone to the theatre to attend a traditional dance festival a few hours prior to Master summoning Blitz to Headquarters. At the time, Blitz was wondering why they had been gone so long. Now it all made sense…_

_As he raced along, he heard an eerily familiar voice come through all of the media screens in the shops and homes. Havoc had the entire audience under armed guard. He had the Chancellor and his family on the stage in front of the live-feed cameras the performance was using to broadcast the festival all over the country._

"_Hahahahahahahahahaha..." Havoc's raspy laughter echoed._

"_I imagine you are all curious as to why I have your Chancellor and his lovely family here. Well, it is very simple," Havoc began as he removed a scroll from his coat pocket and handed it to the Chancellor._

"_Vhat is dhis?" the Chancellor asked._

"_A simple agreement…you sign here and turn complete power controlling Germany to me…" Havoc explained as he waved a pen in the Chancellor's face._

"_Or vhat…?" the Chancellor said pushing the document away forcefully._

_Havoc gave a nod of his head and one of his soldiers grabbed his four-year-old daughter, Eva, and held his side-arm pistol to her temple. The Chancellor's wife did her best to keep the soldier away, but received a knock-out blow to her head rendering her unconscious. _

"_Heidi… Eva…!" the Chancellor called out._

_Eva's screams of terror enraged Blitz. He knew all he could see was red. As he rounded the corner where the theatre was located, he noticed Havoc's men posted at every single possible entrance… save one…the narrow side-alley trap-door. It was possible none of them saw it on their initial sweep._

_Once Havoc's men passed the alley, Blitz ducked into the darkness. Now he could see why Havoc's men didn't even bother looking here. His shoulders were touching each of the walls of the two buildings. Upon reaching the small trapdoor, he managed to drop into the underbelly of the theatre without any of Havoc's men being wise to his presence._

_Meanwhile, the rest of the Rovers had arrived in Berlin and were on the opposite side of the theatre building trying to formulate a way inside._

"_Just when I thought we'd never see these goons again…" Hunter grumbled._

"_Da... and who is knowing what Comrade Blitz is going to doski…" Exile whispered._

"_Indeed… I… I must say I've nevah seen 'im so…" Colleen began._

"_Ready to kill…?" Hunter finished._

"_Rarararararararararararara Rara…?" Shag mumbled in slight fear._

"_I don't think it will go tha' far Shag… but as strange as 'e's been… I don't know wha' to expect…" Colleen added._

"_Exactly… wait…*sniff* you guys smell that…?" Hunter said as he began to inhale a familiar scent._

_All the Rovers inhaled the air around them and suddenly realized their worst fear. Blitz had already arrived and was inside the building._

"_But howski did him get in…? Havoc goons look to not being worried…" Exile commented knowing Blitz's prior methods were less subtle._

"_I… wait… look over there…" Hunter said drawing everyone's attentions to the small alley that wasn't being guarded._

"_Tha' has to be 'ow…" Colleen said._

"_Da…I would be thinking Havoc would see thatski…" Exile said surprised by that obvious a place being forgotten._

"_Maybe 'e's not as bright as 'e thinks 'e is…" Colleen added._

"_Hang on… let's go… now…" Hunter led as they slipped right past Havoc's guards in the alley._

_Meanwhile, Blitz had found his way to the upper catwalks of the stage and was completely hidden from anyone's view. He watched in boiling fury as Eva continued to squirm against her captor seeing the indention the gun's barrel was making in her temple. He only needed Havoc to look away for a moment…_

"_Well, Chancellor, I am waiting…" Havoc said as he presented the document again._

"_Vhy… vhat are you hoping to accomplish vith dhis?" the Chancellor asked as he dropped to his wife's side._

"_What else would I want? I want total control! Controlling this strategic country, I will bring about the biggest world war ever. After all, war is good business. Think of it this way, Chancellor, Germany will finally be the victor rather than the loser for once. You could bring on a golden age for your people," Havoc said._

_As Havoc babbled on, Blitz had to stifle a growl to keep from being detected. He looked around the upper workings of the stage and noticed the ropes connected to the curtain weights. As he reached for one of the ropes, he heard footsteps along the catwalk. He whipped around with his claws and teeth presented ready to fight until he heard a familiar voice._

"_Blitz! It's me, Hunter!" Hunter said in a harsh whisper._

_Blitz relaxed a bit, but was not exactly thrilled to see them._

"_Vhat are you doing up here? Dhey are MEINE family!" Blitz sneered._

"_I know that, Blitz. I'm not denying your rights to save them, but we have to be together as a team," Hunter explained._

_Blitz backed down knowing it was futile to argue, plus it would endanger the humans he held dear. He pointed to the ropes he was about to descend, and was surprised when Hunter agreed with his plan for once. Blitz gripped the rope tight as Hunter severed the tie with the field dagger attached to his armor._

_The Chancellor was visibly shaking. He lost either way. If he signed the change of power, then Havoc would lead Germany into World War 3. If he refused, he would die along with his family and Havoc would take lead anyway. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing his wife or little girl die at the hands of this maniac. He reached for the pen, but was distracted by a vicious growl as Havoc was hurled from in front of him to the edge of the stage._

"_Get avay from dhem!" Blitz snarled._

_Blitz picked up Havoc's stunned body and gripped his throat tight. The urge to kill nearly overwhelmed him as he heard the rest of the Rovers nullify the guards._

"_Well, well… look at what we have here… the sissy Rover decided to actually grow a pair… what ya gonna do, pup? Kill me…?" Havoc taunted._

"_Shut up! You vill pay dearly for hurting dhem!" Blitz threatened as police began entering the auditorium to detain the warmonger._

"_You might want to look behind you… looks like your "family" is more scared of you than me…" Havoc said as Blitz began lowering him._

_Blitz looked over his shoulder and saw the look of confusion and fear written all over his master's face._

"_Vhat must he see?" Blitz thought as fear gripped his heart tightly._

_After the chief of police detained Havoc from Blitz's grasp, Blitz turned his back from the humans he had hoped would never know his secret. He knelt down to the floor praying for the Chancellor to understand._

"_Blitz…? Blitz, is dhat… you?" The Chancellor asked tentatively._

_The Doberman hung his head in shame. He never intended to keep secrets, but it was not exactly something that could be helped. The other Rovers had just finished with clearing out the theatre and getting the Madame Chancellor to the hospital when they walked in on the conversation._

"_Blitz… how… how is dhis…?" The Chancellor stammered._

"_I am a Road Rover. Master Shepherd placed me vith you so I and dhe odhers could protect the vurld. Meister…" Blitz began as he reached for the Chancellor's hand._

"_Nein… you… you lied to me…" The Chancellor said jerking away from the canine._

"_Meister… Meister, please… I… I didn't…" Blitz stammered through tears._

"_Nein…! You have betrayed your country, your family, and vurst of all… me!" the Chancellor argued._

_Blitz was too shocked and upset to even reply. He could only shrink back with every word the Chancellor spat at him. The rest of the Rovers watched in tension as the argument escalated out of proportion._

"_If you had come vith us like you should have, dhis vould have never happened! Go back to vherever it is you Rovahs go… I do not vant to see you!" the Chancellor screamed as he ripped the silk collar he had made for Blitz off his neck._

"_Wackeln…!"(Wiggles) the small voice of Eva echoed out as she stood in the doorway, watching the entire argument._

_Blitz picked up the small child and embraced her tightly._

"_Es tut mir leid, Eva…" (I'm sorry, Eva) Blitz whispered to her as he fought back tears._

_Eva said nothing more and just started crying her heart out. Hearing enough, the Chancellor tore the little girl away from Blitz's arms._

"_GO!" the Chancellor ordered._

_Blitz's body shook in anger and hurt as he marched out behind the others and headed back to Headquarters. Having nowhere else to go, Blitz took up permanent residence in the room Master Shepherd gave him at HQ._

"Vhy did dhe Chancellor become so angry?" Blitz pondered.

Blitz ran these and hundreds of other questions through his mind as the image of Eva's red, tear-stained face broke his heart. Now, he had no other choice but to be at Headquarters permanently. He felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into a dark insanity that was threatening to consume him.

As Hunter and Colleen's wedding day drew closer, Blitz became even more distant and dismal. Hunter had given him an invitation, but he only tucked it away in his room to be forgotten about. Truly, he wished to attend, but felt like he would absolutely crack if he even appeared. Blitz recalled that day with so much regret and pain.

_On the day of the wedding, hundreds of guest came from all around the world. Some from their respective homelands, others were people they had helped on missions. Most were other Road Rover teams that came to share in the joyful occasion. The aura of the entire event was one of love and happiness. As the guests arrived, they were seated in the cream-colored satin-covered chairs on the beach. _

_"This is most beautiful scene I have ever been seeing," Exile said as he helped Shag secure the aisle runner in the sand._

_"Reah Rarararararararararararararara," Shag mumbled saying he agreed._

_After everyone had been seated, the music began as the bridesmaids entered. Colleen had chosen a few of the other female Rovers from other bases around the world, even Persia from the Space team, since she was the only female on her team. Hunter had chosen Exile to be his best man and other male Rovers from other teams as well. He wanted the have Blitz as one of his groomsmen, but had been sadly disappointed when Blitz never responded to his request._

_As the procession continued, Blitz watched from his window. While most thought he would be seething with hatred, quite the opposite was true. He felt like his heart would break in half from the turmoil within his soul. His mind had sunk into depression…he could find no reason to feel any happiness…_

"_Am I destined to be alone and forgotten…?" Blitz thought as tears welled in his eyes._

_As the processional ended with Hunter's mother, Leona, giving her son a kiss on his forehead, Hunter, dressed in a white tuxedo with a ruby red vest, took his place at the altar in front of Confuse-us, the Great Wise Dog, who was officiating. _

_A long pause filled the air with anticipation. _

_Suddenly, the Bridal March began playing gloriously as Master Shepherd led Colleen down the aisle. All the guests raised to their feet as the beheld the beautiful bride. Master Shepherd looked upon all his Rovers as his children, so it seemed fitting. _

_Hunter held his breath at the heavenly figure in front of him. Colleen was in a long, flowing white strapless gown fitted to her perfectly that shimmered when the light of the afternoon sun hit it. Her face was glowing radiant with joy and happiness. Colleen was clutching red English roses in her hand that matched the crown that had been woven into her hair by the other females._

"_She looks like an angel…Hunter is a very lucky dog…" Blitz genuinely admitted as he looked upon the English collie._

_Confuse-us looked up and held up his hands, gesturing everyone to be seated. _

_"Now, before we begin… you got the cocktail weenies..?" Confuse-Us asked excitedly._

_"Yes, sir…" Hunter exclaimed as he produced the box of snacks. _

_Confuse-Us gobbled a few down before clearing his throat to continue. _

_"Pardon me… now, who gives this woman to be wed to this man?" Confuse- Us asked._

"_I vish dhere vas somevun out dhere for me…" Blitz mourned silently._

"_I do… with my blessing…" Master Shepherd replied. _

_Colleen smiled as the Master kissed her forehead and put her hand into Hunter's._ _Confuse- Us smiled as he gazed upon Hunter and Colleen's faces of pure joy and love. _

_"Today, we are gathered here to celebrate the love between these two heroes, Hunter and Colleen. They have endured many hard trials, but love still found its way to their hearts. Hunter, please join your hand to Colleen's."Confuse-Us said._

_Hunter did so, slightly squeezing her hand. _

_"Now, you may recite the vows you have written, Hunter…" Confuse-us guided._

_Hunter took a deep breath and began pouring out his heart to his bride._

"_Colleen, from the first day that our team came together for our first mission, the moment I saw you, something told me that you were to be more than just my team-mate. As time went on, I looked to you for a reason to keep going on when I thought I couldn't. I knew without a doubt you were meant for me. I held my tongue for so long because I feared that you would not feel that same way. Colleen, I love you with all my heart and soul. I promise as your husband I will stay by you side. No matter what happens, no matter what trouble arises, I will always be here," Hunter vowed._

_As Hunter was reciting his vows, Blitz was impressed. Hunter was usually not one to know how to express himself verbally. He was not lying when he said his feelings for Colleen were genuine._

"_Colleen, you may recite your vows now," Confuse-Us said._

_Colleen caught her breath as tears of joy welled in her eyes. _

_"Hunter, I knew from the first day I met you that there was something special about you. You didn't just notice me for my looks, but for who I really was. Before I came here, all the other males around me only paid attention to me because I was pretty. When I didn't give them what they were really after, they dumped me. I've seen what true love really is when I fell in love with you. Hunter, I want nothing more than to be with you. I see everything I've ever wanted in you. I promised to be faithful to you for the rest of our lives through thick or thin," Colleen recited from her heart._

_Tears began to pour from Blitz's eyes as Colleen recited her vows to Hunter. To witness a woman so lovely pour every fiber of her heart out to a man she loved was definitely an emotional scene._

_"Who could possibly see dhat in me?" Blitz thought._

_"Now, Hunter, do you take Colleen to be you lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish her for as long as you both shall live…?" Confuse- Us asked._

_Hunter replied with a very enthusiastic, "You better believe I do!"_

_Confuses-Us turned to Colleen and asked, "Colleen, do you take Hunter to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and cherish for as long as you both shall live…?"_

_"I do… with all my heart…" Colleen replied._

_"Then, if anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," Confuse- Us stated._

_Blitz did not object one bit. Nothing could be a truer picture of a love that only Heaven could bring together. He continued to watch on in respectful silence as the ceremony continued._

_Silence was the response to Confuse- Us' command… much to Hunter, Colleen, and Exile's surprise. _

_"Well then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. So, hurry up and kiss your bride, Hunter," Confuse- us said._

"_Don't have to tell me twice…" Hunter said as pulled Colleen close him._

_Their lips met in a passionate, searing kiss. Applause erupted from the entire assembly. _

_Blitz did manage a small smile as he turned his eye away from the wedding and retreated back into his room. He locked his door and windows. He curled up onto his bed and began to cry softly until he fell asleep._

As his hurt and sadness festered in his mind, tears of anger and pain began to run down his face. Finally, the torment of his memories became too much. He jumped up from his bed and threw his nightstand into his dresser, destroying it. He pounced on his bed and tore one of his pillows into shreds. As his teeth tore the cushion, a small black and brown plushy flew through the air and landed on the floor. He flung himself to his window and tore his curtains to confetti with his sharp claws.

When the blazing sunlight finally covered him, he looked around and saw what he had done. He sank to his knees and began crying.

"Vhy… vhy did it have to happen…?" Blitz sobbed.

He picked himself up from the floor and noticed his small plushy on the floor. He snatched it up and pressed its soft fabric against his nose. The small black and brown doggie had a certain scent that managed to calm him down. He lay back down on his bed and curled his legs toward his chest to sink back into his abyss of anguish.

Suddenly, his ears twitched at a sound he heard coming down the hallway. It was footsteps.

"It's probably Hunter coming to check on me…." he thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

Three gentle knocks came on the door, but no voice addressed him.

"Who Is It?" he exclaimed, not wanting any of the Rovers to know he had been upset.

No one answered Blitz's cutting inquiry.

Blitz shot off his bed and grasped the doorknob. He swallowed his tears forcing himself to be angry at the disturbance.

"Vhat Do You Vant?" Blitz hissed as he jerked the door open.

Blitz's face immediately dropped as he realized that the person that came to check on him was not any of the Rovers, but the Master.

"MEISTER! I-I-I'm so sorry!" Blitz stammered as he clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Blitz, may I come in?" Master asked gently.

Blitz backed away from the entrance mechanically and allowed Master Shepherd in. He felt shame letting Master see his quarters in such a state of disarray.

"You didn't come down for breakfast with the other Rovers. Are you feeling alright?" Master asked as he sat down on the edge of Blitz's rumpled bed.

"J-JA, I feel fine. I-I just vas not in dhe mood for breakfast today," Blitz stuttered, still trying to recover from his outburst earlier.

Master observed the destruction around the room. There was something definitely wrong.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk about, Blitz?" Master nudged.

"NO! I mean, No, Master, everyting's fine," Blitz said as he turned his back to his master.

Master Shepherd shook his head, knowing Blitz was holding something back.

"Blitz, you know as well as I do that everything is not fine. You can not hide that from me or anyone else. Everyone was quite concerned about you this morning," Master said.

Blitz huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to even hint at the turmoil he had endured.

"Blitz…" Master sternly said.

Blitz flinched back like a rolled up newspaper hit him on the nose.

"I'll ask again. What is bothering you? Tell me the truth," Master requested.

Blitz sighed as he hung his head. He knew that the Master was not going to let up until he told him something.

"Meister, I-I-I have bleeding vounds in my heart dhat refuse to heal. I don't know vhy my life seems so… empty…I feel like I vas destined to be miserable," Blitz confessed as tears began to run down his face worse than before.

Master Shepherd's heart broke seeing one of his Rovers so upset and dismal.

"Blitz, I don't understand what makes you think you have nothing important to live for in your life. You're a Road Rover, a hero to the world," Master said, attempting to lift him up.

"I know, but after a mission I have nothing to come home to now, at least I used to have dhe Chancellor and Eva… but here… no one understands me," Blitz said sorrowfully.

Master hung his head and began, "Blitz, if it has anything to do with Hunter and Colleen…"

"Nein… it is not dhat, Meister. I am happy for dhem," Blitz said calmly.

"Alright then… just what is it that has you so down… I miss seeing you smiling and being around the others…" Master said.

"It isn't very easy for me to talk about it, Meister… dhe memories I have cause me much pain…" Blitz admitted.

"Blitz, I want to help," Master urged.

"Please… I… I can't… not now…" Blitz lowly growled as the pain of his past began clawing at him like a wild beast.

"Blitz…?" Master asked warily.

"NEIN…!" Blitz snarled as he smashed his fist against the wall.

"Blitz…" Master Shepherd whispered as he gripped the Doberman's shoulders.

"Please leave me… I just vant to be alone for now…" Blitz requested.

"Blitz, you can't live like this forever. Please, come with me," Master beckoned gently.

Blitz shook his head violently. He walked back over to his bed and turned his back to Master Shepherd.

"Why...? What is making it so hard to tell someone?" Master asked.

"No vun could possibly undahstand…" Blitz whispered as he choked back tears once again.

"What makes you say that?" Master asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I… I can't, Meister… Please don't make me… not right now…" Blitz pled as he buried his face into his pillow.

Master had to fight back tears of his own seeing one of his precious pets so upset. He gently rubbed Blitz's head and ears until he felt him relax, apparently falling asleep from emotional exhaustion.

"Oh Blitz… get some rest…" Master said aloud quietly.

After closing the door, Master made his way down the hall to his office. He held quite a large place in his heart for the Doberman since he had come across him during the search he made for candidates for the Road Rovers. He had grown up with one that remarkably resembled Blitz in personality. What could make him so depressed? If it wasn't unrequited love as he had originally thought, what could be bothering him so?

Thankfully, it had been a quiet day around the world. Master passed by the main den where the large fireplace was to see the other Rovers watching one of their favorite movies, _Lady and the Tramp_. After visiting their human families, they all had decided to chill at Headquarters for the night. Hunter and Colleen were snuggled up on the red loveseat on the right side of the screen. Exile was stretched out on the long red lounge chair beside Hunter. Muzzle was curled up on the floor in front of Hunter and Colleen. Shag was resting against the edge of the love seat next to Colleen. Professor Hubert had even taken a break from his work to watch it with them.

"Rovers," Master called sadly.

"Master, what brings you here? I mean… you're usually up there," Hunter said motioning to the balcony that was over the den after pausing the movie.

"Da… what is being wrongski, Master?" Exile asked, knowing that only something serious would be the cause.

Master Shepherd took a deep breath and let it out in a long, concerned sigh.

"Master…?" Colleen nudged.

Shag and Muzzle both looked at Master Shepherd intensely.

"I've been noticing that Blitz has not been among you," Master finally said.

The Rovers looked at each other with confusion. Blitz had not been socializing with them for several weeks. Why would the Master take notice of it now?

Hunter finally spoke up saying, "Master, he hasn't been around us ever since Colleen and I were engaged..."

"Da… Comrade doesn't show upski at all now…" Exile said.

"'e's most likely still poutin' because I married 'untie. Why else would he no' come around?" Colleen quipped, nonchalantly.

Master looked sternly at Colleen for appearing not to be at least a bit concerned.

"I don't think it is that cut and dry, Colleen. I just talked with him and your marriage to Hunter is not the trigger. He actually said he's quite happy for you. He's holding something back… something he's apparently told no one… but I don't know what," Master said.

"What…?" Hunter said.

"Indeed not…" Professor Hubert added.

"Master, was there being any hintski at what is making comrade so down?" Exile asked.

"Nothing… he begged for me not to make him tell… he collapsed after that," Master explained.

Colleen yawned in disinterest, even though there was a slight pricking of guilt building up.

"'e's just taking his narcissism to an extreme. After all, 'e thinks 'e's a gift to all females on earth," Colleen said.

"I don't think it's that simple, Colleen. This sounds serious," Hunter interjected.

"Da… Comrade has moments, but I was never to be thinking him to be like this…" Exile said.

Colleen huffed silently. Before her life as a Road Rover, she had seen stories similar to this. It was just like all the male strays back in London. She wouldn't let them mate with her and they would pout and whine for weeks until they finally got the message and moved on.

"If it is somethin' more, then why was 'e not at the weddin'? Sounds like a case of…" Colleen began.

"Colleen!" Master snapped.

Colleen flinched as she stopped her cold response. Master looked at her with a face of disapproval of her attitude.

"I'm surprised at you. One of your team members is hurting over something you don't know about and you're ready to toss him away," Master reprimanded.

"Is he still in his room, Master?" Hunter asked.

"As far as I know… why?" Master replied.

"In a way, this is my worst fear. I'm tired of having one of our team… a member of our pack, our family, is upset. We need to go talk with him. He needs us," Hunter said as he sat up to the edge of the loveseat.

"But Huntie…" Colleen protested.

"But nothing, Colleen… this doesn't sound like Blitz is angry at us getting married. This sounds like he's hiding something," Hunter said sternly but with kindness.

"Da…" Exile agreed.

Colleen paused a moment and put aside her past experiences. Maybe Hunter was right… maybe there was something she wasn't seeing…

"Alright…" Colleen agreed.

"I would give him at least another hour or so to rest before you go to see about him," Master explained.

"Ok Master…" Hunter acknowledged.


	2. Blitz's Breakdown

Meanwhile, Blitz's body was completely shut down. He had not slept much since Hunter and Colleen got married. As his subconscious became visible to his mind's eye, he found himself in a dark void standing on a single lit space.

_Suddenly, he heard his own voice rambling around him as flashes of the dark memories continued to pour out of the dark recesses he had hoped were permanently buried._

"_How can anyvun here possibly see…?"_

"_My life has been hard ever since I was born…"_

"_All dhey tink is I'm some sissy, girlie hound…"_

"_Master… he just doesn't get it…"_

"_Rejection after rejection, loss after loss…"_

"_Novun else undahstands my pain…"_

"_Rejected by the vurld…rejected by dhose I toht to be friends…rejected by dhose who I toht loved me…"_

"_I can't take dhis any more…"_

"…_maybe I'm bettah off killing myself…" Blitz's voice echoed in dizzying circles around him._

_The words began to dig into his skull like a dozen dull ice picks. He collapsed to his knees gripping his head in pain. Finally, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Blitz let his anguished cries and sobs fill the space. _

_Suddenly, all he heard was silence as his sorrowful sounds began to diminish. He felt like he could just curl up and die as his stomach burned from the torture he had inflicted upon it with the lack of eating and constant muscle strain from crying._

"_You know dhis isn't healthy…" an unseen voice said._

"_Who… who said dhat?" Blitz asked in fear as he put up his defenses._

_A figure began to emerge from the outer darkness of his subconscious. The light outlined the loosened ears and sleek tail of the figure. Blitz's eyes went wide as if he were seeing a ghost._

"_I'm you … Orel…" the figure announced._

_Blitz gasped. He hadn't heard his real name in so long that he had nearly forgotten it. Orel… it meant 'bright sunshine'… the very mascot of joyfulness. He had been given the name by his parents because he was their first-born and brought such joy and pride to their lives._

"_I don't go by dhat name anymore…I am …" Blitz commented._

"_Hmmmpf… "Blitz"… 'Lightning storm'… Mutter vould scold you for something so dismal…" Blitz's former self replied._

"_Dhat's vhat vas happening vhen __**it**__ happened and you know it!" Blitz growled._

"_Don't you tink I know dhat…I vas dhere, Dummkopf," "Orel" explained, tapping on Blitz's forehead._

"_Vhy are you even here?" Blitz asked coldly._

"_You locked me in here forevah! Vhy…?" "Orel" confronted._

"_I died dhat day… dhis is who I must be now," Blitz said._

"_Who says you must be dhis… dhis sad shell of a dog and a conceited pretty-boy?" "Orel" scolded._

_Blitz wrinkled his head as a massive migraine started to surface. For so many years, he was forgotten about and left to fend for himself. He was sure that there was no one on earth to have any compassion towards him, especially after the way he had been with his teammates._

"_Vhy vould anyvun care now? I'm dhe tooshie end of every joke vith dhe odhers. Dhey don't know vhat it vas like to vake up in filth and muck every day and be snubbed by every chance at love and happiness because of it," Blitz ranted as his lips began foaming._

"_You're driving yourself insane! Vhy don't you see vhat all dhis stubbornness is doing to you…" "Orel" said as he motioned to space of his mind._

_Blitz opened his eyes and saw the internal workings of his subconscious. There was a single window that overlooked the nightmare "Orel" had mentioned. Shades of red painted the entire area as the scene of an apocalypse began to appear. It looked like downtown Berlin, but it was like it had been turned upside down five times over._

"_Vhere… vhere are ve?" Blitz asked._

"_Dhis is vhere you've buried all your pain and vhere you imprisoned me … an apocalyptic vurld vith no hope…" "Orel" explained._

_Suddenly, a horrible screeching sound echoed through their ears. "Orel" looked out to the horizon hearing his familiar foe. The creature was black as tar and looked like it had a fluid-like form. Its eyes were a solid eerie blood red that scanned the scene as if searching for prey. It had several rows of sharpened teeth ready to destroy anything it could get a hold of. Blitz shook a in fear as 'Orel' growled in hatred at it from the window._

"_Vhat is dhat…?" Blitz muttered still not believing the creature he was seeing._

"_Your repressed emotions…dhe only reason you are not totally crazy is because I fight it off…but you see dhe damage it's done…! I don't know how much longah I can keep it avay…" "Orel" said._

"_How can I get rid of it…?" Blitz asked confused._

"_Let it go…" "Orel" pled._

"_I… I can't… I just can't…no vun vill undahstand how much it hurts…" Blitz sobbed._

"_Orel" lifted Blitz off the ground by his shirt collar. "Orel" looked into his eyes and growled in frustration._

"_You say you tink you're destined to be miserable…? Vell… you're dhe vun keeping it like dhis!" "Orel" screamed._

"_Orel" dropped Blitz to the ground as the scene began to grow darker around him. Blitz wished himself awake so he could escape this nightmare. It was as if he was trapped inside his own mind. All he managed to do was give himself a splitting headache, which only confused him more seeing as how he was inside his own head._

"_Until you're villing to do something for yourself… it vill only get vurse…" "Orel" warned._

_Suddenly, "Orel" disappeared from his sight. Blitz looked around as he found himself alone once again. He curled himself into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest._

Tears ran down Blitz's face as the nightmare continued. His face writhed in anguish as he wished to leave the tormented dungeon of his mind.

Meanwhile, Master Shepherd had been finishing up a couple projects. He was receiving the last files the Space Rover team was sending him from their cleanup maintenance on the Rover satellite. After four or five years of constant surveillance, it was in dire need of a clean out.

As he looked away from his computer to free his eyes from the strain, he observed the surroundings in his office. His eyes scanned the many portraits he had of his main Rovers. His sight set on Hunter and Colleen's wedding portrait first, which brought a smile to his face.

"Those two couldn't be more perfect for one another…" Master Shepherd thought.

The photo next to it was Exile holding up one of the complex's massive generators in one hand as he worked on the frayed wiring with his laser vision.

"Mr. Muscle-Mechanic Husky…" Master thought comically.

A few photos of Shag and Muzzle littered the walls doing typical canines pastimes: Shag throwing Muzzle a Frisbee on the beach, Shag and Muzzle sleeping in front of the fireplace, Muzzle wearing a Santa hat and Shag wearing reindeer antlers, and many others.

Master Shepherd smiled as he viewed so many happy memories that he had the pleasure of enjoying with his precious pets. His gaze halted when he reached one of Blitz posing in one of his typical muscle stances. Worry filled his heart instantly. He picked up the frame and studied it intently. Everything about the Doberman's attitude would sway most anyone to believe he was just a normal guy that had a few narcissistic tendencies, but nothing to be considered off or suspicious.

He placed the frame back in its original position on his desk as he thought about how Blitz had been a few hours ago. Never had Master Shepherd seen him so distraught. Something deep inside him… something dark… was being held back… but what…?

"If it has nothing to do with Hunter and Colleen… what could… wait…?" Master pondered as he began to formulate an idea.

Master pulled up the original file he had for Blitz from when he recruited him. He remembered it well, but wanted to be sure of something. Indeed, a junkyard in the seedy part of downtown Berlin was the point of origin. There was something not adding up. Then, a small detail caught Master's eye. When Blitz arrived at headquarters, he had no collar or any sign he belonged to anyone, much like Colleen.

"I don't know why I never saw this before. Oh Blitz… what happened before the junkyard?" Master questioned as more and more questions flooded his mind.

It had been about two hours since Master Shepherd spoke with the others. Hopefully, Blitz had been resting long enough to accept company. He removed himself from his office and rejoined the other Rovers in the main den.

Everyone had remained in their original seats from earlier. They didn't even bother to finish the movie. There was something much more daunting on their minds.

"How did we let this go for so long?" Hunter said finally breaking the silence.

"Well, Blitz didn't exac'ly make it easy, Love…" Colleen added, still not ready to believe Blitz wasn't upset she hadn't chosen him.

"Maybe… but it is still no excuse… for ANY of us…" Hunter stated.

"Da… I am agreeing, Comrade. We shouldski have made it better for Blitz to be talking with us…" Exile said.

"Reah…" Shag agreed along with Muzzle.

"I know he could be a bit crude from time to time, but it still was never anything to…" Professor Hubert began.

"Wha' could possibly be botherin' Mr. Pretty-Boy so much…?" Colleen interrupted loudly.

"That's what I intend to figure out…" Master interrupted as he entered the room.

"Master…" Hunter said.

"Before we go upstairs, Rovers, there is something I have just discovered," Master began.

"Wha' is tha', Mastah…?" Colleen asked.

"When you all arrived at Headquarters, many of you had some form of ownership or the like. Hunter and Muzzle had collars from the L.A. pound… Exile had the leather neckband from the Siberian fisherman… Shag had the cloth collar from the Swiss shepherds… Colleen, I know, was un-owned… so was Blitz…," Master exposed.

Everyone gasped. Colleen's heart bit her as pangs of guilt began to eat at her.

"But… whyski did he never be saying so…?" Exile wondered.

"Well, it does make sense…" Professor Hubert said.

"Why is that, Professor?" Hunter asked.

"Over the many times I've examined all of you, I've noticed jagged scars on Blitz's ears and his tail. Those scars are not normal for a typical docking. They looked like they had been cut after he was grown and not professionally. I never mentioned to him my suspicions since he was always fidgety when I had to even touch them," Professor Hubert explained.

Colleen cringed slightly thinking about how bad the pain must have been. Maybe there was more to the Doberman than she realized…

"I believe that is where we start. He needs to talk…" Master said.

Hunter just hung his head as tears formed in his eyes. Although his past had some bumps, with being taken from his mother, being abandoned and left to run the streets, then nearly being put to sleep, he managed to get through when he wasn't the only one bearing the burden of it. All this time he had known the Doberman, he allowed him to bear the burden he had alone.

"Let's go, Rovers…" Hunter said as he began walking towards the hallway.

Everyone followed behind Master Shepherd and Hunter, anxious to see what the Doberman was really hiding behind his seclusion. They wound their way upstairs and down the farthest corridor. The setting sun glimmered along the walls and floor, but abruptly stopped at the door to where Blitz's room was. When they all arrived at the door, Master stepped forward to knock on the door.

Blitz was curled up tightly on his bed. His eyes were throbbing from the amount of severe sobbing he done for the past several hours. It felt like he had no more tears left. As he nuzzled into his pillow, he was startled by the sudden noise upon his bedroom door.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Blitz, its Master Shepherd. Please open the door," Master beckoned.

Blitz held his breath. He still didn't feel like seeing anyone, but knew Master Shepherd meant no harm. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard:

"Come on, my boy…" Professor Hubert coaxed.

Uh-oh… Master Shepherd wasn't alone. He retracted his hand from the door handle as he tried to think of what he should do.

Hunter nervously cleared his throat, knowing he would be the last voice Blitz probably wanted to hear.

"Blitz, its Hunter… please let us in. I'm tired of not seeing you around. Let's just talk and get everything settled," Hunter sincerely pled, his voice cracking.

"_Hunter…?"_ Blitz thought in amazement.

Blitz heard the emotion in Hunter's voice. Hearing it directed towards him temporarily lowered his defenses.

"Comrade, it is Exile. We are wishing to get everything out in openski. I would like my… friend back," Exile said honestly.

"Friend…?" Blitz repeated aloud to himself.

Hearing that word made him return his paw to the door handle and began to unfasten the lock.

Outside the door, most of the others anticipated finally seeing the door open to the forlorn canine that resided inside. Colleen, however, kept to the back of the group. It seemed like the horrible memory she determined to purge from her thoughts. The fur on the back of her neck bristled as she let it run through her mind.

"Vhat… vhat do vant…?" Blitz said softly, still shaking upon seeing everyone at his door.

"Blitz, can we come in? We just want to talk, buddy," Hunter answered.

As Blitz backed away from the door allowing everyone inside, they could not believe the amount of destruction. Chunks and splinters of wood from the smashed nightstand were everywhere; pieces of pillow fluff littered the floor and bed; shreds of the black and gold curtain fabric were strewn about; it appeared that the bed and dresser were the only things in the room still in one piece. It was the same amount of disarray Master Shepherd had seen earlier that morning.

"Mother Russia…" Exile gasped silently. There was no question that Blitz needed help.

Hunter and Colleen were speechless. Shag and Muzzle could even utter one sound.

"It looks like a wild animal tore through here…" Professor Hubert thought.

"Vhat is it you vanted to talk about?" Blitz asked blankly, as he sat on his bed facing his window.

"Blitz, I'm not gonna tell you I understand because I don't. I'm tired of all this tension between us…" Hunter said kneeling to the floor.

"Da, comrade… we needski our family being back together…" Exile added, sitting down next to the Doberman.

"Vhy do you care about dhat now…?" Blitz asked, turning his head away.

"Blitz, we see that there is something else on your mind than what we thought before…" Professor said gently

Exile gripped his shoulder in a comforting way to keep him relaxed. He was ready to explode. His eye began twitching.

_"Look… dhey do care about you… forget about dhe past," 'Orel' pled._

"_Maybe dhey could undahstand_…" Blitz relinquished.

Instead of words, all that came out of Blitz's mouth were strangled sobs and cries. Exile pulled him to his shoulder into one of his bear hugs as the Doberman released the pressure inside his chest. It took nearly ten minutes for him to calm down enough to talk.

Colleen stood in stunned silence. This was not the Doberman she knew…

"You… you cannot know… vhat it has been… to carry dhis pain around…" Blitz stammered as he began to relax.

"What is it, Blitz? Please… tell us…" Hunter pled.

"Vhere do I start…?" Blitz began as he stood up to lean against his massive window.

Colleen clenched her eyes as she stopped listening to the Doberman. She had seen the same thing with all of the males back in London with her as well as to how she came to be in this world. It was like a knife piercing right through her heart again.

"No… it's just like 'ow Mum said me father was… just like this… this 'as to be an act… Blitz is no different than 'im…but wha' if 'e's not lyin'…" Colleen seethed as the conversation continued.

Colleen came back to the present situation upon hearing Master's voice. Maybe he wasn't playing this sympathy card because of her and Hunter, but if he was a stray like she was… he needed to get over it… just like she had to.

"Blitz, what happened before the junkyard if you weren't born there…?" Master asked as Blitz began to go back in his past.

Before Blitz could answer, Colleen cut him off.

"You're no be'ah than 'ho I was before this! Will you just grow up?" Colleen burst out, stunning everyone.

That did it… Blitz's face turned almost evil as a menacing growl rumbled in his throat. His eyes turned red startling everyone. Blitz had never showed aggression like this. It was frightening. Colleen even backed away as he stood to his full height in front of her.

"You vant me to grow up…? Dhen vhy don't you look in dhe mirror, Lassie! YOU CANNOT UNDAHSTAND DHE HELL I CARRY VITH ME! YOU TINK YOU'RE SO SMART, COLLEEN? YOU KNOW NOTING ABOUT ME! SO JUST GET OUT! EVERYVUN… OUT…!" Blitz exclaimed as he slammed the door open pointing for everyone to leave.

"Blitz…" Master Shepherd began.

"NEIN…! OUT…!" Blitz demanded.

Without any argument, everyone left. Blitz slammed the door and vehemently locked it, making sure it was heard outside. Master placed his hand on the door, shaking with tears. Professor Hubert placed his hand on Master's shoulder helping him down the hall to his office. Muzzle quickly followed giving Colleen an annoyed growl as he passed by. Shag turned his nose up at the collie as he stepped in line behind the Rottweiler.

"There was being no need for thatski, Comrade…" Exile stated in a harsh whisper as he followed the group to Master's office.

Hunter couldn't even move. He was standing stiff against Blitz's door letting his head drop to his chest. His eyes were clenched shut trying to not overreact, but his heavy breathing told of his inner feelings. Colleen felt the tension emanating from him. Fear crept into her mind seeing Hunter like this. She moved to stand across from him to see if she could get him to look up.

"What the HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, COLLEEN?!" Hunter yelled.

"'untie…?" Colleen squeaked in surprise and fear from Hunter's tone.

"What made you say that? Could you not see how upset he is? Do you hate him that much? WHY…?" Hunter asked as he held her against the wall to just keep her still.

Colleen turned her face away, hoping to not have to answer. Her lips quivered as tears built up in her eyes. Her body stiffened as she tried to fight off Hunter's firm grip.

"Answer me!" Hunter demanded.

"I'm sorry 'untie…" Colleen rasped as she fought back the urge to cry.

"Sorry…? Sorry isn't good enough, Colleen… plus it isn't me you need to apologize to. Tell me why you said those things…" Hunter said calming down.

Colleen sniffed as tears began to flow down her face and muzzle. Hunter's face softened as he took her in his arms. He hated the fact that he had made her so upset, but he had to know why she had been so cruel.

"Come on..." Hunter softly said leading down the hall.

Colleen followed obediently until they came to their room. Hunter led her to their bed and sat on the edge and motioned for her to sit down and face him. She looked up into his face and saw a look she had never seen before directed towards her… a look of disappointment.

"Now… tell me…" Hunter said breaking the tense silence.

"All I've evah seen in Blitz was wha' the othah males back in London would do to me…" Colleen began.

"Colleen, I know you're not that petty. Wait… does it have to do with what you told me about your dad…?" Hunter realized.

"Not all of it… I was a stray… if Blitz was… why 'as 'e no' gotten over it and moved on…?" Colleen explained as she turned her face away.

"Colleen, I still don't understand. Blitz obviously has no anger towards you or me… could you not see the pain in his eyes…?" Hunter asked.

"I see 'ow wrong I was..." Colleen explained.

Colleen succumbed to her tears. Hunter brought her close to his chest to comfort her till she calmed down.

"Come on… you need to go apologize…" Hunter said as he stood from their bed.

Down the hall, Muzzle stayed beside his master to try to be of some comfort. Master sadly sighed as he stroked the Rottweiler's head and ears.

"There must be something we can do…" Master said as he stood up from his chair.

"Da… Comrade is in deep darkness…never have I been seeing someone having so much hurtski…" Exile said.

"Indeed… I still would like to know what possessed Colleen to say what she did…" Professor Hubert said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Reah…" Shag agreed.

"Easy, Rovers…" Hunter said as he entered the office.

Colleen hung back in the door sensing the foreboding malice from everyone else in the room.

"Colleen…?" Master Shepherd coaxed.

The Collie entered gingerly as she sat down beside her husband. She kept her head hung where her long head fur concealed her face from her teammates.

Exile noticed the tears dripping off Colleen's nose and softened his expression.

"Comrade…? Why being tears dripping from nose?" Exile asked calmly.

"I was wrong, Exile. I didn't mean to say wha' I did, but I know it's too late. I've ruined everythin'…" Colleen said.

"While we were close, I wouldn't say we've lost him forever," Professor Hubert said.

"No, but we must try again…" Master explained.

"Let's give him the night… perhaps some sleep for all of us will ease the tension in the morning…" Professor Hubert suggested.

"I agree..." Hunter said.

"_I hope it isn't too late by then…" Hunter thought._

Back upstairs, Blitz was angrily pacing his room. He couldn't bring himself to calm down. Colleen's words cut him to his very core. His lips were covered in foam as his growling grew fiercer with every step he took around his bed. Fatigue began setting in… his knees buckling finally bringing him down to the floor.

"Dhere is no peace for me here… no place I can even go…" Blitz pondered as he lay on the floor beside his bed.

Suddenly, Blitz remembered the only place he ever knew peace and security. Blitz panned his eyes around and caught sight of his most valuable possession, his journal. He made sure no one, not even Master, knew it existed. He tenderly brought the treasured book to him and dragged his body back into his nest of covers on his bed.

He flipped through the pages and found his entry where he described the year or so of tender care from a small convent in the back part of Berlin. There was a small garden where the sisters of the convent would grow flowers to sell for enough money to keep the church open. When they discovered him as a small pup, they took him in without question.

"Dhat's it…dhat's vhere I can go…" Blitz thought.

As if on auto-pilot, Blitz dug through his closet and found his duffel bag. Since it was getting late in the year, he knew he should pack warmly. He made sure to have his fleece lined coat and gloves along with a scarf to cover his face. He stuffed the pack as full as he could with clothes, blankets, and the little plush dog he held dear.

He dressed himself to head out, but then remembered that Master, at least, would wonder where he had gone. He looked over at his journal and turned to the last page, which was blank. He placed the treasured tome on the foot of his bed carelessly. He tore the piece of paper out and began to write:

_Dear Master,_

_I cannot bear my pain any longer. I am going to where I can find peace so no one will have me to worry about. I do not know when I'll be back, probably never. Please do not search for me. I do not wish to be found. I need to find the person I was so many years ago. Forgive me._

Blitz hesitated before signing the note. He felt himself wanting to give some sort of clue even though he fought it. Finally, he conceded and signed the note:

_Orel…a.k.a. Blitz_

Blitz put the note on his nightstand as he continued his preparations. It was a little past midnight when Blitz cracked his door open. Silence filled the halls. Everyone was most likely asleep or too far away to hear him emerge.

Before leaving his room, he ran his paw over the back of his head and felt the red collar around his neck. He felt so ashamed to even think himself as part of a team, especially a Road Rover. He removed the smooth cloth band and stared as his engraved nametag and communication disk. He gripped it tight almost unwilling to let it go, but finally laid it on the nightstand on top of the note. He shut the door quietly as he made his way down the hall towards the transportation tubes.

Strangely, Master's office was dark and there was no sign of life anywhere down the hallway. Usually, Master was up very late working on projects and keeping an eye on world news.

Blitz crept into the darkened receiving/exit transport room and felt his way around the edge to one of the chambers. He engaged the digital touch screen and entered in the coordinates for Berlin, Germany. The chamber opened with a slight hiss and began locking in the coordinates to its internal GPS system. Blitz tucked his duffel as far back as he could get it before crawling in and tucking his legs up to his chest. Within a few minutes, the chamber closed and Blitz heard the lock click into place.

*WHOOOSH*

The pod took off from Headquarters at the speed of light pressing Blitz's body hard against the back cushion. Once the force equalized, he settled in for the journey.

"Dhis is for dhe best anyvay…" Blitz thought as his eyes fell closed.

"Yeah right…" 'Orel' groaned from inside his head.

"Look… could you leave me alone for vun night…?" Blitz grumbled.

He felt 'Orel' huff as he fell silent.

"Danke…" Blitz thanked sarcastically as he drifted off.

Back inside Headquarters, everyone had retired to their respective rooms. Master Shepherd couldn't even manage to rest his eyes for a few moments. Muzzle was curled up at the foot of the bed, but just as sleepless as his master. It had been about six hours since they left Blitz's room.

"Blitz, please help us understand…" Master said as he looked over a group picture of the Rovers.

He set the frame back down on his nightstand as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Knowing that sleep was not happening tonight, he pulled out his tablet that was connected to all the systems he had in his office.

"Might as well do some system maintenance…" Master decided as he went through the computer's log.

Muzzle grunted in agreement as he crawled beside Master. Everything came up fully functional and nothing out of the ordinary until he came to the transport room. He noticed all the tubes were registering present… save one.

"What in the…?" Master pondered.

Master ran every scan he could to see if a sensor was damaged or a wire short-circuit. Nothing… everything was normal. Could it be that…? No, he had to be sure!

"Come, Scout!" Master said as he pulled his robe and slippers on to run to the transport chamber. Muzzle ran behind him nearly sliding into the wall a few times as Master rounded corners quicker than he could.

Once the Rottweiler reached his master, he found him hanging in the doorway about to collapse. Muzzle looked along his line of vision and saw one of the transport tubes gone.

"NO…! Blitz…!" Master shouted as he ran down the hall.

As he approached the door, Master's heart was beating out of control. Master was hoping to still find the door locked and to hear the Doberman's soft snoring. He put his hand on the handle hoping to find resistance…

The door opened.

"No…" Master whispered.

He entered the room and nearly collapsed. Blitz was gone. He wandered around the room, not seeing anything different from before. As he slowly stepped over by the bed, something caught his eye. He looked down to see Blitz's red Rover collar with a piece of paper underneath it. His heart began to race, hoping that Blitz was just out for a walk or something very explainable. As he read the letter, however, his heart began to sink when he noticed tear stains making the words blurry. Muzzle looked with worry as his master read:

_Dear Master,_

_I cannot bear my pain any longer. I am going to where I can find peace so no one will have me to worry about. I do not know when I'll be back, probably never. Please do not search for me. I do not wish to be found. I need to find the person I was so many years ago. Forgive me._

_Orel…a.k.a. Blitz_

"Orel…?" Master questioned.

As he folded the letter neatly, Muzzle scooted closer to him, trying to comfort him. Master reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a whistle in the shape of a dog's head.

"Cover your ears, Scout," Master warned as he approached the window to call the Rovers and give them the heart breaking news.

The high-pitch shriek screamed through the complex summoning the rest of the Rovers to their master. Hunter and Colleen arrived first as they burst into the Doberman's room. Exile wasn't far behind as he slid along the floor to catch his footing. Shag waltzed in holding a jumbo box of milkbones he had been working through. Professor was the last one to make it in as he wrapped his blue plaid robe around him.

"Master, what's…. where's Blitz?" Hunter asked realizing where he was.

"Rovers, sit…" Master instructed as he unfolded the note he had found.

The canines mechanically obeyed as they stared in worry at their beloved master. He read the forlorn letter aloud and watched as all the Rovers looked to the floor in sadness.

"He signed it 'Orel a.k.a. Blitz'…" Master finished.

"What is meaning 'Orel'?" Exile asked.

"I'm not sure, Exile… just another piece of this puzzle…" Master concluded.

"Where would the poor boy go off to so late at night anyway?" Professor Hubert wondered.

"Apparently as far away from me 'e could get… I don't blame 'im," Colleen said.

"Colleen, it doesn't seem much like Blitz to run off after one of your little arguments. You've had so many over the years. Why would he run away now?" Hunter said.

"Trueski… but comrade was never being so upset before…" Exile added.

"Perhaps… but there has to be something to help us know where… wait… what's this…?" Master began as his hand brushed over something under Blitz's blankets.

Master peeled back the mussed up sheets and pulled out a tightly bound, tattered book. It had a picture of a lightning bolt on the cover with scratch mark designs etched into it.

"Strange…" Master said.

"What is it, Master?" Professor Hubert asked.

Master flipped open the front cover to discover Blitz's name and a strange saying:

"_The life of a worthless stray is filled with heartache, pain, and rejection. Welcome to mine."_

"It appears to be a journal Blitz kept, but he wrote something very cryptic under his name. 'The life of a worthless stray is filled with heartache, pain, and rejection. Welcome to mine.' Hmmmm…" Master answered.

"He never seemed to be the journal type to me. I'd hate to pry any further, Master. What if Blitz finds out?" Hunter said.

"I agree. We don't know if anythin' in there would even 'elp us fig'ah out where 'e is…" Colleen added.

"Maybe not… but I think it will help us narrow it down… Rovers, whatever we find out in here never leaves this room… understood…?" Master said.

"Understood, Master…" al the canines agreed in unison.

Master Shepherd held up his hand and clenched Blitz's collar tightly as he silently promised to do whatever he could to help him. As the front cover of the journal was turned, everyone held their breath as Blitz's dark story began to unfold:

_Where to begin… at the beginning I guess…_

_It was a cold wet evening. I was rummaging the dumpsters in the town square. The shops had emptied their trash for the day and were closing up for the day. Perfect time to hunt for fresher scraps…_

_Mama had sent all of us pups into the nearby alleys to look for what we could manage to get. We were only a few months old at the time. Father was gone. Wouter's street pack had killed him a few weeks before. Mama said that he saved all of us, but now we were barely able to scrape up enough food every night to survive. _

_Trage, Zelin and I found a feast left by the backdoor dumpster of a bakery. Two whole loaves of rye bread along with massive amounts of pastries were just sitting there waiting for us to find them. We gathered everything we could carry and went to find Mama._

_It should have been such a happy night for all of us, but that night was when my life was tossed into utter darkness. Mama, Elise, and Saphira were waiting for us under the small town bridge. We were able to present our find before we heard growling._

_It was Wouter. He had found us. The pack surrounded us as he stepped to face Mama. He spoke to her, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I huddled my siblings behind me as we backed behind Mama._

_Wouter… such an ugly bastard. He was covered in old scars that made him look like he was barely held together. He was superior on the streets. What Wouter wanted… he took by force._

_He kept circling us as he and Mama kept talking. I remember her begging for him to just take our food and leave all of us alone. We were all so hungry, but it was either our food or our lives. Mama and Wouter went behind the edge of the bridge for some reason before I realized what was about to happen._

_Wouter's pack was closing in. I heard Mama scream for us all to run. We spilt in different directions. I ran as fast as I could and climbed back into the dumpster I had found the bread and pastries that night. The two members of Wouter's pack passed me by without a second sniff._

_When I saw they had gone, I ran back to the bridge. I thought I would find my family, but …_

Master's voice choked as the next portion of the story brought tears to his eyes.

"Master…?" Hunter asked.

Colleen had her face buried in Hunter's chest as she choked tears back. Exile and Shag were going through a second box of Kleenex fearing what was next. Professor Hubert was kneeling beside Muzzle with his head hung.

"Professor…? Could you continue…? I need a moment," Master asked, handing the book to the Bloodhound.

Professor Hubert nodded as he resumed the tragic tale:

_I thought I would find my family safe and sound, but when I found my way back… all I saw was darkness. I slowly crept to where we had been staying and was so sure I saw my mother and brothers and sisters laying down together like we would every night just waiting on me._

_I went in close to nuzzle my mother, but she didn't move. I leaned into her chest thinking she was just asleep… I couldn't hear her heart beating. I felt a warm stickiness around my face where her throat was. My brothers and sisters felt the same. I ran to the small stream of water running under the bridge and dunked my head in the water. Rain was beginning to pour down hard around me. Lightning lit up the sky._

_All I saw was red… bright red blood rinsing out of my fur. I couldn't believe they were dead. Maybe it was just a wound… maybe it was from something else… but no matter how I denied it I knew that my family was dead. Wouter had killed them all, except for me._

_I ran as fast as I could away from that horrible scene. I didn't care where I was going or what happened to me. Would Wouter find me now? I didn't care. That was the day I became 'Blitz'…_

"No… Blitz…" Hunter sobbed as he clutched Colleen tighter to him.

No one could have imagined this. It was no wonder Blitz was so distraught. The Rovers spent the remainder of the night mourning their teammate's tragic back story, refusing to even leave the room.


	3. Visiting the Past

Silence reigned inside the Doberman's room, save for the slight waves of sobs and sniffles. Professor Hubert had set Blitz's journal to the side as the mourning cloud seemed to cover the Rovers and their master completely. The shock that Blitz had carried this crippling pain and heartache with him for so many years without anyone to confide in broke their spirit in half.

"Wha' 'ave we done…?" Colleen choked through her tears.

"_I'd give anythin' to tell 'im I'm sorry…"_ Colleen said in her mind.

"It is being like we broke comrade into many pieces…" Exile replied drying his eyes with yet another tissue.

"Why did he never say anything…?" Hunter pondered aloud.

Hunter felt like his heart could explode. He was the leader… the one every one could go to for anything…

"There is no telling really…everyone deals with trauma differently…" Professor Hubert answered.

"But to keep all this in…?" Master said in astonishment.

Colleen wrapped her arms tighter around Hunter's shoulders as she fought to keep her sobs silent. Although she had lost her mother from disease on the streets of London, there was no way Blitz deserved the treatment she dealt him on a daily basis. Did she drive him into this darkness?

Master Shepherd managed to regain his composure as he dabbed his eyes with his blue handkerchief. He looked where Professor Hubert had set the journal and turned to the next passage. He read it silently; unsure of how much more the others were ready to hear:

"_I wandered for several days outside of town. I was starving, but too upset to think about food. I wandered down a small street and heard a glorious sound coming from a small building near an apple orchard. It sounded like angels or what Mother had described angels to be like. I followed it till I saw a group of human females all dressed the same apparently singing as they gathered fallen limbs and leaves from a small garden…" _

"A small convent maybe…?" Master whispered to himself.

"_One of them saw me and reached out to touch me. I panicked. I backed away till I fell into a small fountain filled with ice cold water. I can't swim very well. I thrashed around seeing streaks of blood washing out still left from when I discovered my family. The lady that had seen me scooped me up and wrapped me in a warm blanket. I struggled as hard as I could, but I was too weak…"_

"No wonder he hated water training so much…" Master realized.

"_She held me close and gently rubbed my head. I froze. There was no pain. She wasn't trying to hurt me… she was helping me. She took me to where the rest of the group was and they showered me with more warm blankets and gentle head scratches. They gave me a hot bath, ridding me of all the filth and muck that had gathered on me. The feeling of being clean was so overwhelming. For a moment, I forgot about my pain. I felt so peaceful. My appetite returned and I ate everything they gave me until I couldn't move…"_

"Well, that explains why he stayed so meticulously clean…" Master understood.

"_The lady who had first seen me I came to know as Maria Genevieve. She had such kind eyes. She looked a little older than the rest but she cared for as if I had been her own child. I thought I had finally I found a home to mend my broken heart…"_

"So that's why…" Master muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

"Why what…?" Colleen asked hearing Master's comment.

The others gathered closer to him like children wanting to hear more of a bedtime story.

"Rovers, I think I might have an idea where Blitz might have gone…" Master stated.

"Where, Master…?" Colleen asked.

"Looking at the next passage, he describes a small convent that took him in after his family was gone," Master said.

"You think that's where he went…?" Hunter wondered.

"It is quite possible. According to him, he felt such peace there," Master responded.

"Master, did you check the GPS coordinates on the transport tube?" Professor Hubert asked.

"No, I didn't. That might give us our answer. Rovers, follow me," Master instructed, carrying the journal with him.

Meanwhile, Blitz had abandoned the transport tube just outside the borders of the Chancellor's property in the thick part of a cluster of boysenberry bushes the Madame Chancellor had planted. That was where he would go back and forth to Headquarters when he lived there.

The early morning hours were just beginning as the sun's rays glistened over the dew covered lawn. Blitz silently looked over the property of his former home for a few moments. The beauty of the estate left him longing to still call this place home. He took in a deep breath of air and caught the intoxicating scent of boysenberry jam and fresh baked sourdough bread. Ever year around this time that smell permeated the house as the head cook prepared for the holidays. It made his heart long to be inside… warm by the fire in his former master's den… enjoying his company before he went off to business for the day…

"If only he knew vhat he did to me…?" Blitz thought.

"He is only a human, you know. Plus, it vasn't like you could tell him… remembah…?" 'Orel' reminded.

"Doesn't make it hurt any less…" Blitz stated firmly.

"Nein… it doesn't," 'Orel' agreed.

"At least ve can agree on dhat…" Blitz replied.

Blitz set his duffel on the ground and pulled out his warm coat and a long black scarf. He knew enough not to walk around in the open as a Rover. It did make it easier that the weather was cold enough to need the items so he wouldn't seem conspicuous. He wrapped the scarf around his face and muzzle to conceal his canine identity.

"I must… vait… vhy am I going back to dhe sistahs…?" Blitz asked himself.

"Maybe somevun is trying to tell you someting…?" 'Orel' answered in a nonchalant tone.

"You… you brought me here, didn't you? You took over and entered dhe coordinates!" Blitz growled.

"Did I…? Hmmmm… maybe… then again dhe question is vhy didn't you fight it…?" 'Orel' half-way admitted.

"Vhy vould I vant to come back to vhere all my pain and sadness began?" Blitz asked acidly.

"Dhat is dhe issue… isn't it…? If you're so curious… keep going and figure it out…" 'Orel' said cryptically as he faded out once again.

Blitz pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes as a headache began forming over the seemingly never-ending battle he had going on inside his mind.

As the sky began to be painted in pale pinks and dim oranges, Blitz slipped through the bars of the iron fence that lead to a dusty gravel pathway. Apple trees and evergreens lined the road almost seeming to be perfectly placed. He took a deep breath as he headed towards the small convent he once knew.

Unbeknownst to Blitz, someone was watching him. As Blitz's silhouette disappeared from sight, the figure leaned back against the trunk of one of the trees. It was the Madame Chancellor, Heidi.

"Er kam zurück ... wir können ihn wieder nach Hause haben ..." (He came back… we can have him home again…) Heidi said hopefully.

Inside the ornate fortress of a home, the Chancellor of Germany sat in his cozy chair next to the fireplace in his private den. He was casually flipping through the morning paper until an outrageous headline caught his attention.

**KANZLER****ALS****INKOMPETENT****HAVOC****INCIDENT**

**(CHANCELLOR DEEMED INCOMPETENT IN HAVOC INCIDENT)**

"VHAT…? HOW COULD DHEY TINK I VAS INCOMPETENT WHEN DHAT HAVOC INCIDENT HAPPENED?! Can you believe such an accusation, Blitz…?" the Chancellor ranted as he vented.

Expecting a reply, he turned the paper down to look at an empty spot on the floor. Suddenly, he fell silent. He stared at the empty black satin pillow that had the name 'BLITZ' embroidered in gold thread lying in front of the fireplace with the red and white swirled chew toy still delicately placed in the center.

The Chancellor felt his heart ache with sadness and guilt, fully expecting his closest confidant to be warming himself next to the fire as he had always done. Although it had been so long since Blitz left, the Chancellor had become accustomed to his presence at this time in the morning.

He hadn't even spoken his pet's name since the Havoc incident a few months ago. Even though he had been quite furious, he couldn't bear to erase the presence of the best friend he ever had. Why did he become so angry at him? It was like the very mention of that horrible day brought the Doberman's memory back into his mind.

"Blitz… vhy did I say dhat? Vhy did I do dhose tings?" The Chancellor thought.

Suddenly, he heard the door of the den click as small footsteps padded across the hardwood flooring. Turning to see who it was; he found the form of his nearly four-year-old daughter, Eva. She was still in her purple flannel nightdress and fuzzy pink slippers dragging her stuffed white bunny by the ear.

"Eva, Was machst du so früh? " (Eva, what are you doing up so early?) The Chancellor asked.

"Ich kann nicht schlafen gehen, Papa" (I can't go to sleep, Daddy) Eva replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Warum ist das so, mein süßes Kind?" (Why is that, my sweet child?) The Chancellor asked as he picked her up to sit in his lap.

Eva sniffled as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. The Chancellor pulled out his handkerchief and dried her face.

"Du wirst nicht wütend werden ...?" (You won't get mad?) Eva tentatively asked.

"Warum sollte ich wütend, Eva?" (Why would I get mad, Eva?) The Chancellor asked, wondering what she was thinking about.

Eva sniffled a few more times as her father wrapped a warm blanket around her small form.

"Ich vermisse Blitz. Warum hast du ihn weg, Papa?" (I miss Blitz. Why did you make him go away, Daddy?) Eva asked in a cracking voice, hoping not to anger her father.

The Chancellor lost his breath. Through the tear-filled eyes of his little girl, he knew that he missed Blitz just as much as Eva did.

"Eva, war ich aufgeregt, dass Tag. Ich sollte nicht gewesen sein, aber das, was getan wurde, ist nun abgeschlossen. Verzeihen Sie mir, mein liebes Kind," (Eva, I was upset that day. I should not have been, but what has been done is done now. Forgive me, my precious child) The Chancellor said as he held her close to his heart.

"Hielt er immer die Monster weg. Können Sie ihn zurückbringen, Papa?" (He always kept the monsters away. Can you bring him back, Daddy?) Eva asked with hope in her eyes.

"*sigh* Eva, Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob Blitz wird wieder kommen wollen," (*sigh* Eva, I don't know. I don't know if Blitz will want to come back.) The Chancellor answered.

"Warum, Papa…?" (Why, Daddy…?) Eva sniffled as she curled into her father's chest.

"Ich verletzte Blitz Gefühle, Eva. Er ist wahrscheinlich immer noch sehr wütend," (I hurt Blitz's feelings, Eva. He is probably still very mad.) The Chancellor tried to explain as best as her could to his precious child.

"Kannst du nicht einfach sagen Sie ihm, es dir leid tut ...? Dann würde er nicht sauer sein, und er würde nach Hause kommen ..." (Can't you just tell him you're sorry…? Then he wouldn't be mad and he would come home…) Eva reasoned.

"Ich fürchte, es ist nicht so einfach, mein Liebling. Ich wünschte, es wäre," (I'm afraid it is not that easy, my darling. I wish it was.) The Chancellor said defeated.

Eva said nothing else. She buried her face into her stuffed bunny as she snuggled against her father's embrace. The Chancellor could hear her sniffling. It broke his heart to see her so sad.

_ "I wish I could take it all back…" The Chancellor mourned inside his mind._

As he hugged Eva close, the Chancellor heard the soft clicking of a woman's high heels along the floor behind him. He turned around to see his beautiful wife coming to be with him before the day began. He noticed she was wearing an unusually happy smile.

"Heidi, du siehst heute außerordentlich glücklich. Gibt es einen speziellen Grund, warum?" (Heidi, you look exceptionally happy today. Is there any special reason why?) The Chancellor asked curiously.

"Ja, Johann, gibt es etwas, das Sie wissen sollten," (Yes, Johann, there is something you should know) Heidi said as she fished something out of her sleeve.

"Was ist das, Liebste?" (What is that, dearest?) Johann asked as he felt Eva falling asleep.

"Heute morgen habe ich gesehen, wie jemand hinter meinem Boysenbeeren," (I saw someone behind my boysenberries this morning) Heidi said.

"Wer ...? War es ein Eindringling? Ich lasse Sicherheit wissen ..." (Who…? Was it a trespasser? I'll let security know…) Johann began.

"Nein, Johann, war es nicht ein Eindringling. Es war ein Freund," (No, Johann, it wasn't an intruder. It was a friend) Heidi said as she placed something into her husband's hand.

The Chancellor looked at the item that had been delicately placed in his palm and gasped. It was the silk collar he had torn from Blitz's neck the day he found out he was a Rover. Could it be…?

"Heidi… du… du Blitz gesehen hat?" (Heidi… you… you saw Blitz…?) Johann asked.

"JA, er sieht aus wie, wie Sie beschrieben, wenn Sie mir von ihm an diesem Tag erzählt. Er wurde aus der Stadt geleitet," (Yes, he looks like how you described when you told me about him that day. He was headed out of town.) Heidi explained.

"Wir müssen ihn finden!" (We must go find him!) Johann exclaimed making Eva stir a bit.

"Bitte warten, Liebe ... er sieht sehr beunruhigt. Er muss wieder hier für einen Grund geben," (Wait, love… he looks very troubled. He must be back here for a reason.) Heidi warned

"Du hast recht, wie immer, meine liebe Frau. Hier, nimm Eva wieder ins Bett. Ich habe einen langen Tag vor mir. Wer weiß ... vielleicht wird er nach Hause kommen," (You are right, as always, my dear wife. Here, take Eva back to bed. I have a long day ahead for me. Who knows… maybe he'll come home) The Chancellor said in hopes he was right.

Heidi smiled as she carried her sleeping child back to her bedroom. On her way down the hall, she passed by the head of the household servants.

"Alaric, bitte achten Sie darauf, um die Hundehütte irgendwann heute neigen," (Alaric, please be sure to tend to the doghouse sometime today) Heidi instructed.

"Madame ...? Die Hundehütte ...?" (Madame…? The doghouse…?) Alaric questioned with a confused look.

"Ja, Alaric ... die Hundehütte und ich möchte jeden Hundekissen gereinigt, jeden kauen Spielzeug gewaschen und jedes Stäubchen weg ..." (Yes, Alaric… the doghouse and I want every dog pillow cleaned, every chew toy washed, and every speck of dust gone…) Heidi clarified.

"Madame… ist Blitz…?" (Madame… is Blitz…?) Alaric began to realize as a smile formed.

"Halten Sie es zwischen uns für jetzt, Alaric ... aber ich habe das Gefühl, wir werden ihn bald zu sehen," (Keep it between us for now, Alaric… but I have a feeling we will be seeing him soon) Heidi said as she continued down the hall.

"Ja, Madame Kanzler!" (Yes, Madame Chancellor!) Alaric said with enthusiasm.

_ "Blitz… bitten ach Hause kommen zu uns," (Blitz… please come home to us…) Heidi thought._

Back at Headquarters, the Rovers had gathered in the transportation bay. It seemed simply enough to pull up recent entries to the GPS system, but something kept blocking the search history. Master Shepherd's brow furrowed in frustration as he attempted every trick he knew to gain access to the information.

"This should not be this difficult," Master said as yet another attempt failed.

"What's the problem, Master?" Hunter asked kneeling beside him to see the issue.

"For some reason… I cannot get into the recent entries log… even with my override code…" Master said as the word 'FAIL' flashed red across the screen again.

"You think Blitz might have blocked it to keep us from following him…?" Hunter suggested.

"No offense intended, 'Untie, but Blitz doesn't seem the type to know compu'ahs…" Colleen said.

"Well, as a matter of fact, it doesn't sound quite so improbable. I'm guessing all of you were not aware Blitz had been down here helping me with the main systems since he had nowhere to go after the Havoc incident in Germany," Professor Hubert revealed.

"Comrade helping youski, Professor…?" Exile wondered.

"Yes, and he caught on very quickly. He's actually the one who reprogrammed the transportation GPS systems to be more efficient," Professor Hubert explained.

"So, along those lines of logic, sounds like he had the ability to reprogram any security code to not function," Hunter said.

"It does seem that way, Professor. But there is one thing Blitz didn't count on," Master Shepherd said as he pulled out his universal tablet.

"What is being thatski, Master?" Exile said as he scratched his shoulder against the wall.

"I've been doing some updating of my own. Rovers, I'm relaying the last path of this transport tube directly into the navigational systems of the Sonic Rover. It will take us directly to where the transport tube ended its journey. Hopefully, that will give us a good start on locating him… maybe even learning more about him…" Master explained as he tapped at the touch screen of the tablet.

"Whoa… too cool! Master, would you go with us?" Hunter said.

"Indeed… Professor, can you man the fort in the meantime?" Master agreed.

"No worries, Master… keep me updated. I'll be tracking your location at all times," Professor Hubert said.

"Let's go, Rovers!" Hunter rallied.

"Just a moment, 'Untie…" Colleen interrupted.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" Hunter asked, eager to get started.

"Comrade… I am thinking if we get out of nighttime clothes firstski…" Exile explained.

Hunter looked at his lack of a shirt and flannel sleeping pants with his blue robe wrapped around his shoulders and chuckled lightly.

"I guess you're right. Meet at the Sonic Rover in fifteen minutes…" Hunter said as he and Colleen rushed back to their room.

A change of clothes and a little packing later, the Rovers and Master Shepherd were seated in the Sonic Rover preparing for take-off. Hunter went through the usual pre-flight checklist as Colleen made sure the GPS from the transport tube linked correctly with the plane's navigation. Exile ran through a final engine check so Hunter was clear to rev them. Upon giving the retriever the go-ahead signal, Hunter initiated the vertical take-off sequence.

Once clear of the vehicle hangar, Hunter kicked it into high gear causing everyone to sink into their chair cushions from the momentum. Master Shepherd's eyes opened wide in shock as he clutched onto Muzzle beside him, not remembering how fast the Sonic Rover was able to actually travel.

After the equilibrium settled, Master shook his head to accustom to the new pressure. Hunter looked back to notice Master looking a little shocked. Shag handed him an aspirin and a bottle of water to help with the headache.

"Thank you, Shag," Master said.

"Ra rarara…" Shag replied.

"You okay, Master?" Hunter asked turning his chair to face him.

"Yes, Hunter… I just don't remember the Sonic Rover being able to travel so fast…" Master said as he loosened the grip of his seatbelt.

"Well, Mastah… tha' is no surprise…" Colleen began.

"Da… I maybe have been being making little tuning-upskis to Sonic Rover engine…" Exile admitted.

"How many tune-ups?" Master asked.

Exile just shrugged his shoulders with a grin, not remembering the exact number of modifications he had made. Everyone chuckled a little. Master just shook his head with a smile, but was rather impressed at the Husky's talents. Master looked over and ran his hand back over the journal he had brought with him. He wanted to be able to give it to Blitz in person, but also curious as to what else was buried in the Doberman's tragic past.

Hunter noticed the book in Master's hands. He felt conflicted. He wanted to know more, but felt like he had already invaded Blitz's secrets enough.

"Master, why did you bring the journal?" Hunter asked.

"I'm a little unsure myself, Hunter, but I believe there's more we need to understand," Master answered as he returned to where they had left off.

"I don't know 'ow much more I can bear to 'ear…" Colleen said shuddering a bit.

"Ra rarara rarararararararara…" Shag said, still very upset about earlier.

"Comrades, Blitz's past is much sadksi, Da… but he is being needing us to help for long time… we need to hearski…" Exile stated.

"You're right, Exile…" Hunter agreed.

"What elseki is journal saying…?" Exile wondered.

"Are you all sure?" Master asked tentatively.

The rest of the canines nodded in unison as they waited to hear more of the Doberman's back story. Master reread the section he had seen before then began where he had left off reading:

"_Later on as the sun began to go down, she played the piano as the others sang in a group. Obviously now I know it was a choir practice… Watching her play that instrument hypnotized me. It made me wish I could play it as good as she did. After becoming a Rover, I began practicing. No one else knows I play and I prefer it that way…"_

"Rarara Rararara rarara rararara…?" Shag pondered on the fact Blitz actually played an instrument.

"_Maria Genevieve named me Adel. It means peace. I guess she knew that's what I had been searching for. Unfortunately… this peace would not last…"_

"No… there can't be more bad things… can there?" Hunter stated in shock upon hearing the last line.

"Da, how much can one doggie be taking in one life…?" Exile added.

"I may 'ave been a stray… but Blitz… oh… *sniff*…" Colleen said as her tears choked her.

Shag dug around and fished one last box of Kleenex out of his compartmented fur and handed it to the Collie. Colleen nodded in thanks as she buried her face in the soft tissue.

Hunter nodded for Master to continue. Master opened the book up to the next passage and noticed the writing form had changed. It had become erratic and blurred, like it was written through a veil of tears and anger. It was difficult to read, but more horror began to reveal itself.

_ "One day, I was out in the small garden where the sisters had found me. That's what they call one another. Maybe they are all related somehow..? It had been a few months since I lost my family, but I felt at home._

_Anyway, I was lying in the grass as they planted flowers for their small stand. They would sell them to other humans for a little money, enough to care for their home and for me. I had everything I could ever need._

_Maria Genevieve called for me and sent me to fetch the small cart that was kept in the edge of the alley. I gladly obeyed and began to push it towards the garden to be filled with flowers. What I didn't know was that I wasn't alone…"_

Master stopped suddenly. The words had blurred so badly from the apparent streams of tears that had flowed onto the paper while Blitz wrote it. He squint his eyes trying to distinguish the characters.

"Master, wha' is it?" Colleen asked almost scared to know.

"I… I can't make out the writing. The words are blurred horribly," Master explained.

"Maybe I can be seeing them, Master?" Exile suggested.

Exile did have the best vision out of every one on the team. Plus, his enhanced vision abilities added even greater accuracy. Master handed the worn book to the Husky hoping he could make sense of the blurred garble.

Exile narrowed his eyes at the rough scribbling. The characters were difficult, but Exile's eyes began to go wide as more of the story was revealed.

"Exile…?" Master prodded.

"Nyetski…" Exile whispered.

"What…?" Hunter asked.

"I… I will be reading it, Comrades… but it is not being goodski…" Exile said sadly.

"It's alright, Exile…" Master soothed.

_ "Before I knew it, hands grabbed me from behind and clamped over my muzzle. I couldn't cry out for help. A man's voice told me to stop struggling. Another man with him commented that I was going for a ride. They took me to the trunk of an old car and forced me inside. The lid was slammed on me and I cried as loud as I could. No one heard me. The car moved for a while then it suddenly stopped slinging me to the back of the trunk._

"No…" Colleen gasped.

_ Once the car stopped, the lid to the trunk popped open. Once again, I was grabbed and restrained. The men hurried me inside a small shed-like building and dropped me on the cold floor. I got a whiff of old garbage and cigar smoke up my nose. I knew I had to be near the city dump. My family and I would sneak in when we were short on food, but never very often._

_ So many questions flew through my mind as I heard the rattling of chains behind me. I wanted to run and get back to the sisters, but I was frozen with fear. I couldn't force myself to move. Before I could think anything else, one of the men pinned me to my back on the floor. I looked up and saw a glint of something metal in the man's hand. As it came closer to my face, I saw it was a rusted dagger._

"I… I don't like where this is going…" Hunter thought.

_ I didn't know what he was planning at that moment until he said that it was time to make me 'look' like a guard dog. He took my ear and held it straight up where it was stretched tight. He moved the dagger to the base and began to cut. I screamed, but only heard their laughter at my pain as an answer. The knife ran along both outer edges of both of my ears. I so hoped the torture was over… I was wrong._

_ The other man came and restrained my head while the man that had the dagger moved me to me side. Suddenly, I felt it cutting through my tail. My throat was so hoarse I couldn't even make a sound. I saw my own blood coating the floor under me. I felt so weak and I passed out soon after._

"Those… those Monsters…!" Colleen cried.

"No, Blitz…" Master said as more tears began to flow.

"There is being more…" Exile said through his sobs.

_ When I woke up, I was laying outside on a cold metal bench inside the junkyard's fence. On the fence, I saw a sign that said 'BEWARE OF DOG'. I guess that was me. The pain in my body made me wish for death. I moved away from the shed where I had been mutilated to try and find somewhere decently comfortable to lay down. I was glad I didn't have to look far. An old abandoned car sat in the middle of the garbage heaps and still had most of its interior intact. I crawled in and collapsed into the seat cushions._

_ I was so exhausted from the ordeal I was too tired to cry. All I felt was that although my body lived… I was already dead…"_

"Evil… Cruel… BASTARDS!" Hunter screamed as a look of vengeance filled his eyes.

Shag was whimpering from Hunter's furious outburst. Colleen reached out and grasped the back of Hunter's neck and pulled the muscle tight. Hunter gradually began to relax as the wave of angry finally abated.

"Thanks, Love…" Hunter rasped as he caught his breath.

Colleen just nodded as she continued to grip and release his shoulders to keep him calm. Exile dried his eyes from reading the horrible story as he gave the book back to Master.

"A junkyard… that has to be the same one I found him in when I called for him to come to Headquarters the first time…" Master realized.

"All that pain… and no one cared…" Hunter said sadly.

"Well, when we find 'im… we can change that…" Colleen encouraged looking her husband in the eye.

Hunter managed a small smile as the plane's engines continued to roar through the sky.

"Comrades, even when we are to be getting to Germany… whereski are we landing…?" Exile questioned, changing the subject.

"Isn't the only secure landing strip near the Chancellor's mansion…?" Hunter recalled.

"Yes… while we are on that subject…let me inform the Chancellor of our… 'visit'…" Master answered as he pressed a few icons on the tablet he brought with him.

As the sun began to brighten the sky behind layers of thick gray clouds, which was typical of the season, Blitz found himself about three miles down the gravel path. Acres of harvested wheat fields had emerged on one side of the path giving the Doberman a full view of the shadier side of Berlin. The clouds seemed to grow darker indicating an approaching storm, but he didn't pay it any attention.

His mind was blank. It was like he was on auto-pilot, but didn't care. The edges of the seedy streets grew closer. Memories began to flood into his subconscious as the gravel path turned into a cobblestone road. Upon feeling the change in the walking path, Blitz clenched his eyes shut as the feeling of the rounded stones under his feet made the fear of running for his life from Wouter's pack rush through his body.

Blitz began running along the street until he found a place where the painful memories could stop. At a glance, he saw a glimmer of grass in a small alcove. His heart was pounding inside his chest as he dove into the respite of the dull brown sod. He sunk down to sit against the red brick wall as his breath billowed out into the cold morning air.

"Still running from your skeletons…?" the biting voice of 'Orel' spoke once again.

"Shut up… shut uuuuuppp…" Blitz hissed.

"Look Lightning Boy… now dhat you're here, you're going to have to deal vith dhese memories …" 'Orel' said making Blitz open his eyes.

"Vhy is it so hard to forget...? Vhere am I anyvay?" Blitz began to think.

"Somevhere familiar…" 'Orel' informed.

Although the season had caused the colors to fade, he realized that he was back in the same small garden where the sisters had taken him in so long ago. The small garden plot in the center of the fenced barrier with the utility shed close to the door of the house along with the rows of flower beds and the fountain he had fallen in made Blitz's heart skip with joy.

Suddenly, a rumble of thunder filled the Doberman's ears. The storm he saw brewing earlier had finally arrived. Sprinkles of cold rain hit his exposed face as he looked for some decent shelter. His view panned around and noticed the shed door slightly ajar. As the rain began to come down in heavy sheets, he made a dash over to try and slip inside.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice the large hole that had formed near the small garden, apparently from a gopher or some other type of burrowing animal. His weakened feet hit the sunken in muddy earth causing him to fall forward and face first into the muddy ground of the fallow garden. He let out a sharp cry as the discomfort of the mud oozed over him, running down his jacket and soaking through his jeans.

As he tried to rid himself of the mess, a door opened up bathing him in a warm light. He looked up and saw such a welcome sight. It was Maria Genevieve and the sisters of the convent. She did not hesitate to run into the pouring rain to help him to his feet. She looked into his eyes and thought she recognized them, but just continued to usher Blitz inside.

"Du armer Mann… bitte kommen innen und warm…" (You poor man… please come inside and get warm) Maria Genevieve soothed as they entered the dwelling place.

"Danke…" (Thank you) Blitz replied.

Once the door was closed, shutting the storm out, Blitz looked around and saw the familiar comforts of his former home. It was a simple boarding house with oak paneling on the walls and simple carpet. He even noticed the hand-woven rug he would sleep on still in front of the fireplace. The bare essential furnishings may not have seemed like much to anyone, but it was like going to Heaven in Blitz's eyes. The smell of the oak logs on the fire coupled together with the intoxicating aroma of fresh apple butter in the making allowed Blitz to finally relax.

"Hier ... lassen Sie mich Ihren Schal. Ich werde es bereinigen für Sie," (Here… let me take your scarf…I'll clean it up for you) another sister offered as she reached to help with the scarf.

Blitz stiffened in panic. He was a large intimidating dog-man, not the young Doberman pup they had cared for before. He didn't want to frighten them. He couldn't stand that thought.

"Nein, bitte ich… ich bin…" (No, please I… I'm …) Blitz stammered.

Before he could protest further, however, the scarf fell from his face. Slight gasps filled the room as the sister held the mud covered scarf in her hands. Blitz turned away, ashamed at being uncovered. Suddenly, he felt the gentle hand of Maria Genevieve touch his face. He flinched as worry filled his mind. Would she be scared of him in this form?

"Bitte ... bitte nicht Angst vor mir zu sein, Geni ..." (Please… please don't be scared of me, Geni…) Blitz pled, sinking to his knees.

Maria Genevieve's eyes lit up. Only her sisters and those that knew her closely called her by that name. It was not fear that caused everyone's reactions though. It was more akin to unexpected shock and surprise. They were familiar with who the Road Rovers were, but had no idea their precious pup was part of the team. Maria Genevieve ran her soft hand over the Doberman's face and tears began falling down her smiling face.

"Adel…" Maria squeaked as the joy built up in her heart.

His defenses finally fell. He was home. The rest of the sisters gathered around him embracing their long lost friend.

"Oh Adel ... wo bist du gewesen?" (Oh Adel…where have you been?) One sister asked.

"Wir waren so besorgt um dich," (We were so worried about you.) another added.

"Was ist passiert?" (What happened?) Yet another asked.

"Schwestern, bitte ... geben Adel etwas Platz. Lass uns dich in einigen warmen trockenen Kleider und wir können über ein gutes Frühstück zu sprechen," (Sisters, please… give Adel some space. Let's get you in some warm dry clothes and we can talk over a good breakfast) Maria Genevieve instructed.

Blitz nodded as another one of the women showed him into a spare room. It was common for them to take in the homeless that came across their way so the convent had a good supply of clothes for men, women, and children. She searched for what she could find that would fit Blitz's frame and returned with an extremely cozy long-sleeved undershirt and cardigan sweater, jeans, wool socks, and insulated winter boots.

A quick change later, Blitz was nestled on the floor next to the fire with his former family slowly sipping a cup of strong coffee. The smell of sausages, eggs, and sourdough bread wafted from the kitchen as a few sisters gathered around him, so happy to see him again.

"Sie haben so sehr vermisst wurde, Adel," (You have been missed so greatly, Adel.) Maria Genevieve said as she ran her hand over his head and ears as she always had done.

"Ich wollte nie, dich zu verlassen, Geni. Es war so schrecklich ..." (I never wanted to leave you, Geni. It was so horrible….) Blitz began.

The Doberman melted with comfort at her familiar touch until he felt her tender fingertips inspecting his pointed ears closer. She hummed in curious interest. Blitz tried not to flinch, but he couldn't help it.

"Adel, komm näher zu mir ..."(Adel, come closer to me…) Maria Genevieve asked.

Blitz scooted over on the floor where he was seated right next to her rocking chair. She felt along the edges of his ears and felt the ridges of the scars on them… knowing that when he was with them before, he had adorable floppy ears.

"Adel, was mit den Ohren?" (Adel, what happened to your ears?) Maria Genevieve asked nudging the canine's head to meet her gaze.

Blitz clenched his eyes as the pain of the memory tore at his heart. But something inside his mind wasn't going to let him keep burying his pain…

"_She deserves to know dhe truth… vhy do you not vant to tell her?" 'Orel' complained._

A few tears ran out of Blitz's eyes. Maria Genevieve noticed the pain he was trying to suppress. She gently wiped his eyes and coaxed his head onto her knee.

"Adel…?" Maria Genevieve nudged.

"Eine Menge schlechter Dinge, Geni. Zwei ... zwei Männer n-nahmen mich an diesem Tag. Sie brachten mich in den Schrottplatz der Innenstadt," (A lot of bad things, Geni. Two… two men t-took me away that day. They took me to the junkyard downtown) Blitz stammered out.

Inside the Doberman's mind, 'Orel' noticed the door that kept him sealed away buckled as the large lock fell with a loud clang to the floor outside. The walls began to show cracks. 'Orel' smiled broadly.

"Dhe only vay dhat vould happen is if he's getting rid of dhe pain…" 'Orel' reasoned to himself.

'Orel' looked out his view point and saw the monster he had contended with for years begin to weaken. The eyes were fading in and out and seemed diminished in size. It was like its power was being drained. If getting one part of the painful story out did this much damage to the inner demon, 'Orel' grinned in victorious delight knowing what more was to come.

"This is only dhe beginning…" 'Orel' thought.

"Der Schrottplatz ...? Warum haben sie dich nehmen dort?" (The junkyard…? Why did they take you there?) Maria Genevieve asked stroking his head.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nie herausgefunden. Sie ... sie tat so schreckliche Dinge zu mir, Geni. Meine Ohren ... mein Schwanz ... sie sie schneiden ..." (I don't know. I never found out. They… they did such horrible things to me, Geni. My ears… my tail… they cut them…) Blitz continued as tears of relief flowed freely.

"Einfach, mein Liebling ... bist du wieder hier bei uns jetzt. Es ist alles vorbei," (Easy, my darling… you are back here with us now. It is all over.) Maria Genevieve soothed as she dried the canine's eyes.

"Es ist schon so lange her, ich habe so viel Frieden, Geni fühlte. Genau wie wenn du mich zum ersten Mal sah ... "(It's been so long since I have felt this much peace, Geni. Just like when you first saw me…) Blitz said.

"Ich kann nicht alles, was Sie haben, um, Adel gewesen kennen. Aber ich will sagen, ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Als Straßen Rover ist etwas ganz Besonderes," (I may not know everything you have been up to, Adel. But I will say I am very proud of you. Being a Road Rover is something quite special) Maria Genevieve said.

The other sisters began to set up places for breakfast as the conversation continued.

"Ich denke schon ... aber es war nicht zu Hause ... wie, bevor ich dich gefunden ... " (I guess so… but it wasn't home… just like before I found you…) Blitz said as they moved into the dining room.

"Was meinst du?" (What do you mean?) Maria Genevieve asked.

Blitz froze a moment, but strangely felt no urge to protect himself from his past. 'Orel' wasn't even there to nag him about it.

"Nun ... nahm den Tag du mich in ... einer Straße Packung angegriffen und getötet meine Mutter, Brüder und Schwestern, ein paar Tage vor. Sie hatten mein Vater ein paar Wochen vor, dass getötet. Ich war der einzige, der lebend heraus zu kommen. Dann können Sie mir die Liebe, die ich hatte nicht mehr zeigte," (Well… the day you took me in… a street pack attacked and killed my mother, brothers, and sisters a few days prior. They had killed my father a few weeks before that. I was the only one to make it out alive. Then you showed me the love I no longer had.) Blitz explained, feeling a weight lift off his chest.

"Oh my ... Adel, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll ... "(Oh my… Adel, I don't know what to say…) Maria Genevieve said grasping his paws in her hands.

"Die Tatsache, Sie verstehen, ist mehr als genug ... Ich habe nicht, wie dies in Jahren fühlte "(The fact you understand is more than enough… I haven't felt like this in years) Blitz said with a genuine smile.

"Ich bin so froh dafür. Nun, ich bin sicher, dass Skinny Magen von Ihnen ist hungrig. Lasst uns essen!" (I'm so glad for that. Now, I'm sure that skinny stomach of yours is hungry. Let's eat!) Maria Genevieve said as everyone took their seats.

Blitz's stomach growled loudly in agreement. He couldn't even remember the last time he had anything to eat. Maria Genevieve laughed as they all took their places with Blitz on her right side. After a prayer of thanks for the food and his safe return, everyone ate in blissful silence with only the crackling sounds of the fireplace echoing in the house. It was pure Heaven for Blitz. Fresh smoked sausages, scrambled eggs, and the best homemade bread with warm apple butter was better than any five-star restaurant in the city.

Once the meal had been finished, everyone moved upstairs to a room the sisters used for their worship time. An old stand-up piano held its usual honorable place near the altar. Blitz's eyes welled with tears. The sweet memories of the melodies Maria Genevieve would play filled him with such happiness. All of the sisters arranged themselves in their positions in the small choir loft next to the piano as Maria Genevieve took her seat at the glorious instrument.

Blitz sat in the front pew and closed his eyes waiting to hear the glorious melodies flow from the belly of the sacred instrument. After a moment of awkward silence, Blitz opened one eye and saw Maria Genevieve searching for something.

"Was ist falsch?" (What is wrong?) Blitz asked.

"Meine Noten es weg," (My sheet music is gone) Maria Genevieve explained.

"Ich habe es direct an der Klavierbank gestern," (I left it right on the piano bench yesterday) one of the sisters added.

As the sisters searched, Blitz fiddled with his hands. Ever since he became a Rover, he had learned to play the blessed instrument that brought him such comfort, mostly remembering the sacred pieces he heard daily whilst living at the convent. He could play them all by heart. The only reason he did though was because 'Orel', his real identity, was in control.

"_I can't play…" Blitz muttered in his mind._

"_Vhy not…?" 'Orel's' voice reappeared._

"_I'm… I'm not ready…" Blitz stammered._

"_Not ready…? I beg to differ… you play all dhe time…" 'Orel' reasoned._

"_Nein… 'I' don't play and you know it… you do…!" Blitz growled._

"_Vhat do you have to lose, Lightning-Boy…?" 'Orel' pointed out._

Maybe he had a point… the others were definitely not around. I mean… they didn't even know exactly where he was and most likely didn't even care. The feeling of the keys on his fingertips made his heart beat faster.

"Geni…Ich spielen kann," (Geni… I can play) Blitz said as he stood.

"Adel, Sie können Klavier spielen ...?" (Adel, you can play the piano…?) Maria Genevieve asked in astonishment.

"Ja…" (Yes) Blitz replied.

"Erinnern Sie sich an "alles, was wir wie Schafe"…?" (Do you remember "All We like Sheep"?) Maria Genevieve asked.

"Ja…alle Händels Messias…" (Yes… all of Handel's' Messiah) Blitz affirmed.

"Bitte…" (Please) Maria Genevieve pled as she rose from the piano bench.

The Doberman approached the aged instrument and tentatively touched the keys. He ran over a few chords to warm his hands up and suddenly felt a shift inside his mind. As the sisters warmed up their voices as he ran over the chords, his façade began to fade.

_Inside Blitz's mind, Orel stood tense at his viewpoint. Suddenly, the walls of his prison shook violently._

"_Mein Gott…!" 'Orel' shouted in surprise._

_The shaking stopped as quickly as it had started. The cracks from earlier had widened and the door had developed a large crack down the center bringing in the light from the rest of the mind he had been cut off from._

"_Finally…come on… let it out… keep going…" 'Orel' whispered._

Blitz began to play the opening measures of one of his favorite pieces from Handel's Messiah, "All We like Sheep". The sisters began to sing the blessed song and Blitz became lost in a familiar haze of melody and rhythm. Their heavenly voices mixed with the divine melodies of a bygone beloved composer. All of his pain… his struggles… his past… was becoming reminiscent of a distant dream that only bordered on reality.

Once the song ended however, Blitz continued to play. The sisters stopped singing as they watched in bewilderment as the Doberman played furiously. He couldn't stop playing now. The comfort would stop if he did. He would return to the world of blackness and pain if the music ended.

_The walls of Orel's prison continued to buckle and shift as the music swirled inside his mind, distracted from any fences that he had put up._

"_Yes… yes… just a little more…" 'Orel' hoped._

Maria Genevieve watched in concern as her beloved pup played furiously as he pounded out the Hallelujah Chorus. Sweat poured from his forehead. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his head. Maria Genevieve placed her hand on his shoulder which caused the Doberman to jerk violently away from the piano.

"Adel, Was ist los? Bist du in Ordnung?" (Adel, what is going on? Are you alright?) Maria Genevieve asked in worry.

Blitz heaved as he gripped his chest. He felt like his body was going to explode. His knees began to buckle as his eyes began to fade out.

"_Nein… don't be scared to come back…!" 'Orel' shouted inside Blitz's mind._

Blitz didn't respond. The overwhelming feeling of the breaking mental wall and emotional surge was too much for his damaged psyche. His body finally collapsed to the floor at the altar.

The sisters gasped as they rushed to him to move him to a resting position. He was still breathing and showed no signs of a serious condition. A few tears rolled down Maria Genevieve's cheeks. What was going on with her precious former pet?

"Schwester Edna ihn zu einem Bett ... er braucht Ruhe ..." (Sister Edna, get him to bed… he needs to rest) Maria Genevieve instructed.

Her instructions were quickly obeyed as he was gingerly tucked into a cot next to the fireplace to keep him warm. Maria Genevieve sat at his side mopping his sweaty brow with a damp cloth. His face twisted in pained expressions.

"_Nein… he was so close…" 'Orel' whispered causing Blitz's face to twitch involuntarily._


End file.
